


In time

by imnerdyandimproud



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Angst and Feels, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Loki Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnerdyandimproud/pseuds/imnerdyandimproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is ready to become king with his new bride at his side. However, when Loki returns to Asgard for the royal wedding after centuries away, trouble is sure to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ceremony

"Relax. You look beautiful."

Inden smiled gratefully at Frigga, absentmindedly brushing her veil away. While the reflection in the mirror was stunning, it bore very little resemblance to her normal state. "Thank you, Allmother."

"Allmother? Don't you think that's slightly formal, considering the occasion?" Frigga smiled gently, placing a hand on Inden's shoulder. "My dear, I know this is difficult-"

"It is my duty." She bowed her head slightly, fixing her wedding dress. It was far too elaborate for her liking- the golden embroidery and ruby crystals seemed garish in contrast with her pale skin and large green eyes. "I have been courting Prince Thor for thousands of years."

"And you still think of him no less fondly than you would a pet." Frigga did not seem upset with this, rather, she seemed slightly amused. "Inden, you forget; I was arranged with Odin. I remember how hard it is. But as time passes, it will grow easier."

"I just always thought..." Inden let her voice trail off, smiling sadly. "I thought I'd marry for love. And it saddens me that I do not feel so deeply for Prince Thor, when all he has ever been is pleasant to me." It was true; after thousands of years of courting, Thor had only ever been the model fiancé for Inden. He was a perfect gentleman in every aspect, surprised her with lavish gifts, and gave her the space she required. Any woman would be lucky to marry him.

And still...Inden felt lost. She enjoyed Thor's company; his stories of battle were glamorous and amusing, and he never ceased to maker her laugh, but under different circumstances, she would have  _never_ considered spending her life with him. 

 

"It will come, in time." Frigga placed a kiss to the top of Inden's head. "Welcome to the family, my daughter; the ceremony is about to begin." 

* * *

 The ceremony was beautiful- the entire nine realms celebrated with Asgard that night. Thor looked dashing as ever in his ceremonial armor with Inden at his side. 

"You look beautiful, my darling," he whispered to her as they waved to cheering masses. "I am proud to call you my wife." 

She smiled, placing a chaste kiss to Thor's stubbled cheek. "You flatter me, husband." The title felt weird in her mouth, and wrong.  "That armor suits you well." 

A sad smile passed Thor's face. "I had hoped that the ceremony would warm you to me...but you're still as distant as ever. I have tried so hard to make you comfortable-" 

"And you do." Inden placed a finger on Thor's lips, silencing him. "It's all just slightly overwhelming...darling. I am someone's wife, and with that, comes a certain amount of pressure."

"I don't...?" Thor's eyes then widened at her words. "My darling Inden, I will not force you to lay with me this evening if it is not something you wish. We will take this as slow as you require."   
  


Inden felt a rush of relief at her husband's words, and for once, genuine affection for the man beside her. "You are a good man, Thor Odinson." She placed a gentle kiss to his lips, much to Thor's surprise. 

"Starting the wedding night early then?" laughed Fandral, materializing from behind the couple and clapping Thor on the back. "Congratulations, my dear friend. And to you, lovely Inden." 

"Thank you, Fandral." Inden smiled, staring at amusement at the blush painting Thor's cheeks. "I daresay I speak with the rest of the Asgardian court when I ask when you will take a wife?" 

Fandral laughed heartily. "She's as beautiful as she is witty, Thor! You're truly a lucky man."   
  


"Thank you, my friend." Thor smiled broadly, meeting Inden's eyes. "I am the luckiest in all the nine realms, tonight, to have this treasure by my side." 

"Get a room!" Volstagg chuckled, making his way over with two casks of ale and throwing each arm around Fandral and Thor respectively. "But for now, we celebrate!"   
  


"Go," Inden giggled, kissing Thor's brow. "I will greet the guests. Enjoy yourself."   
  


Thor squeezed his new bride to his chest, kissing her soundly on the lips before joining his friends. Inden felt where he had kissed her, waiting for the spark of attraction to take hold, to feel the chemistry one was supposed to feel in her situation, and instead found herself empty. She sighed, made her excuses, and went to walk the Allmother's gardens. 

* * *

 

Outside, it was easier for Inden to breathe. She sat amongst Frigga's prized flowers and simply let herself exist; not as a princess, not as a wife, but for once, as herself. 

And then...it was shattered.

"You look beautiful, Princess." It took most of Inden's composure not to groan- she had this sentiment repeated to her enough for the night, hearing it once more made her nauseous. "It's a pity  I missed the ceremony."

"It was-" She began, raising her head and looking upon a stranger. He was Aesir, that much was obvious, but he was someone she did not recognize. His hair was long, in the Asgardian style, and raven black. He had piercing green eyes that resembled her own, and a slim lithe frame, unusual for the warrior race. "It was lovely," she finished. "Thank you for your kind words, but I"m afraid I don't know whom I wish to thank." 

He laughed, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. At once, Inden felt her skin prickle and her face redden. "Prince Loki will do, sister." 

 


	2. The Arrival

Inden was unable to keep the shock from her face; she had heard tales of Prince Loki, Thor had spoken about his brother often, but he was the last person she expected to see. Thor had made no mention of inviting him to the ceremony, and there was no word on when...or  _if_ , the prince was even returning to Asgard. "Forgive me," she said, regaining her composure. "I have heard great things about you, Prince Loki, from my husband. He has missed you dearly."  
  


"I'm sure," Loki smirked, leaving Inden unsettled. "As I'm sure my homecoming will surprise him greatly."

"You have not seen him yet?" She inquired. "Have you not joined in on the celebration?" 

"As you are?" He laughed, taking a seat next to her. "Sitting outside your own wedding feast?" 

"I am not one for crowds." Inden could feel her lips purse defensively. "I needed a break from all the festivities." 

"You mean groveling and playing nice," Loki said with that irritating half-smirk of his, that Inden already was beginning to hate. "Remember, I have been apart of this family far longer than you, Princess. I know when to make myself scarce. Besides- I wouldn't want to remove the spotlight from  _you_ , where it is so obviously deserved."   
  


She could feel his eyes rake up and down her body, and she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt naked under his scrutiny, and immediately stood. "Well, I should be seeing how my husband is getting on. If you'll excuse me..." 

"Of course." Loki offered her a half bow, and she returned it with a curtsey, still studying him carefully. "But please, take my cloak. Norns know I don't need Thor's bride dead at my feet from cold to signify my arrival home." He wrapped his cloak around her shoulders- it was identical to Thor's in weight and texture, Inden realized, and differed only in color: where Thor's was crimson, Loki's was emerald. "Until tomorrow, Princess." 

Once Inden had left him, she had returned directly to her chambers...only to find all her belongings moved into Thor's. Of course, it was only natural; her hand servants knew not of her arrangement with Thor, and had taken the liberty upon themselves to uphold traditional Asgardian wedding customs. 

She sent her servants away, feigning illness. Prince Loki's arrival had left her feeling out of sorts, and she needed time to clear her head. There was something...unnerving about him, something she couldn't place. She lied on Thor's bed, still wrapped in Loki's cloak, breathing in its wearer's scent. 

* * *

 

Inden awoke to something tickling her face, and opened her blurry eyes only to find Thor's unruly blonde hair spread out amongst the linens. He snored heavily next to her, and she blushed when she realized that he slept nude. 

Thankfully, however, her own bed clothes were still on. Carefully detangling herself from Thor's limbs, she went to dress quietly, as not to awake him. It was only until she was about to leave for first meal when he stirred. "Darling?" 

"Good morning, Th- Husband," she smiled, correcting herself quickly. "How fare you this morning?" 

Thor groaned, propping himself up on his elbows. Inden trained herself to look at only his face, not the expanse of golden skin traveling beneath the bed covers. "I slept like the dead. Regretfully, I remember little of last night. Did you rejoin us?" 

"I did," Inden lied, brushing out her hair. "I partook of some ale myself, and then fell right asleep." She did not know why she felt the need to lie to him about her whereabouts, but once the words were spoken, there was no returning them. 

"Good," Thor smiled, climbing out of bed and reaching for her. She squeaked in protest, and scrambled backwards. "What? We are  _married_ now, my love!" His booming laugh echoed around their chambers. "Surely I am not so horrible, that you cannot stand to look at me?" 

Trembling, Inden raised her face to meet his. "I am looking upon you," she mumbled. 

"Then you can stand to touch me, as well." Thor placed her hand on his chest; she could feel his heart beating, steady and strong beneath her hand. "See? Is this so terrible?"   
  


She sighed, playing along. "No, it's not." 

Thor grinned even more broadly (if it were possible) and tipped her chin upwards so that her eyes met his. "I know you are reluctant to give me your heart, dear one, but I will have it. I do not wish to be trapped within a cold marriage, nor do I wish the same upon you."   
  


Inden felt her stomach twist painfully at that. "I do not wish it either," she whispered. At least that was true- she wished, more than anything, that Thor would succeed in winning her heart. "I want us to enjoy our time together." 

Thor kissed her then, and she allowed her lips to move in tandem with his. Still, there was no spark; she allowed her body to move mechanically as he took her into his arms. She felt his hair, ran her hands down his arms, and still felt nothing but emptiness.   
  


"My lady? My prince?" One of their servants, Blith, called timidly. "Prince Loki has returned, and the Allmother requests your presence in the great hall at once." 

 


	3. The Homecoming

Frigga, although overjoyed to see her lost son return, kept her composure by only hugging Loki warmly as he entered the hall. Odin remained stoic as usual, nodding once at Loki who nodded woodenly back. 

"My brother!" Thor had exclaimed in his loud voice, nearly shaking the palace with his joy. Loki had merely shaken his head, laughing, as the brothers embraced. "It has been far too long brother, far too long!" 

"My apologies, brother," Loki wheezed, emerging from Thor's grip. "Surely that is not a reason to smother me to death? How does your poor wife fare?" 

"I can handle my own," Inden smiled, stepping forward at her mention. "It is good to meet you, my prince." She bit the inside of her cheek harshly, praying that Loki would not mention their interaction in the gardens the night before.   
  


"And to you, my princess," He smirked, kissing her hand once more, and offering her a small wink. "I think you have picked the loveliest woman in the Nine Realms to be your wife, brother. She is beautiful." 

"And you, Loki?" Frigga's quiet voice asked. "When will you take a wife?" 

Loki snorted. "I have no need of a woman. I enjoy my peace."   
  


Thor merely laughed, crushing Inden to his side and planting a kiss in her hair. She continued to smile, resisting the urge to shy away from her husband, as Loki stared at her. "Will you be staying this time, brother?"   
  


"I believe so," Loki shrugged, taking a seat at the dining table. The rest followed suit. "Though the future is difficult to predict." 

The meal progressed quite normally from that point on, with Loki telling tales of his journeys and Thor loudly reminiscing of battles fought in Loki's absence. Inden felt herself staring at Loki's hands more often than necessary; where Thor's were large and calloused, Loki's were more slender. The hands of a Sedir, not of a warrior. A few instances, Loki would return her gaze, and she would blush almost instantaneously, and would again begin staring at her plate in front of her. 

As the meal ended, Thor began to ready himself to spar with the Warrior's Three. "Perhaps you'll watch me, today?" He asked of her, kissing her softly on the lips.

She smiled, keeping an eye on Loki watching them from the background. "I believe I can free some time in my schedule, yes. Only if you promise not to come back bleeding again." 

"It wouldn't be the first time!" Thor chuckled, kissing her once more before leaving. She found herself wiping her lips off, as she usually did after being kissed, believing herself to be alone. 

"You still have my cloak, you know." Loki said from behind her. Naturally, he was still there. 

"I do," she answered, refusing to look at him. In truth, she had shoved it under the bed before Thor had awaken, so as not to answer where it had come from. "I will have it washed and returned to you, of course." 

"No, keep it. I have plenty," Inden could feel Loki's breath at her earlobe as he crept closer to her. "Consider it a wedding present." 

"I assumed Thor knew of your return," she stammered, turning around and stepping backwards so that she was facing him. "I did not want him to feel excluded." 

"What business of it is mine, why you lie?" Loki laughed, stepping towards her once more. "It's  _your_ marriage." 

"I did not wish you to think me a liar," Inden said, more to herself than to him. Still, Loki heard.

"And it matters to you what I think?" 

"You are my husband's brother. Of course," she answered, frowning. "You think there to be more than that?" 

Loki simply smiled. "I said naught." 

Aggravated with him, Inden let out a loud sigh. "You are an infuriating man, you know that?" she snarled at him, turning on her heel. "I will go watch my husband spar now." 

Loki's laughter trailed behind her. 

 


	4. The Chase

In the weeks that passed, Inden attempted to adjust to married life. Thor, more or less, was unchanged; he acted the same around her as he always had, though he slept nude next to her every night. Physically, Thor was becoming more daring as well, sneaking kisses when appropriate and never missing an opportunity to caress his new wife. 

To Inden, there was no more brutal torture. She endured his physical affections, accepted them, even, but never initiated. Thor noticed, asking her frequently to become more daring. "It is not in my nature, darling," she would always reply sweetly, kissing him. "Besides, I'm sure that you, ever the hunter, enjoy the chase?" It would be enough to silence him for the time being.

The couple had still not consummated the marriage. 

Odin had already spoken to Thor privately, and Frigga to Inden. "The court will expect an heir," Frigga had said in her soothing voice, as the women walked the gardens. "I know it is...a scary thing, to lose your innocence, but it must be done." 

Inden wanted to express that she didn't fear the consummation itself...she just wished the deed could be done with someone she felt more passionately for.  _Someone like Loki_ , her mind supplied. Quickly, she buried that thought away. "I am just...worried. That I will not live up to the prince's expectations." 

"Thor's," Frigga chastised her gently. "And my son, for all its worth, has loved you since the moment he laid eyes on you. His expectation is just that it be you he lie with."

“I will try, Allmother,” Inden nodded. “My only wish is to please Thor.” 

Frigga had smiled, mercifully let the subject drop, and asked that she call her mother.

Loki, on the other hand, had no problem finding willing women to bed. Countless maidens were seen entering and exiting his chambers, so much so that Inden had ceased attempting to remember their names. On more than one occasion, his staff had to be rotated as well.

“Do you envy him?” Inden asked Thor one night, as the couple ready themselves for bed.

“Who? Loki?” Thor shook his head. “He is lonely. He tries to find comfort in another but always comes up empty. It is a truly miserable existence. Why should I envy him?”

 _For his freedom_ , Inden thought, _for his freedom to lie with whomever he chooses_. “I just-“

“You needn’t worry,” Thor had supplied for her, kissing her soundly. “I want _you_ , my wife.”

* * *

 

A few nights later, Inden was restless. As Thor slept soundly beside her, she carefully departed and made her way to the library. Once there, she was surprised to find it already occupied by Loki, who sat contemplative with a book on his lap.

“It’s a shock to see you alone, this night,” Inden said to him, taking a seat near him. “Usually you are otherwise…occupied.”

Loki raised his head, his skin almost luminescent in the moonlight. “Is that a hint of jealousy, I hear?” 

“Never,” she mock-gasped, smiling at him. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You are in good spirits tonight, my lady. Until, of course, you wish to run away from me again?” 

She bit her lip, refusing to meet his eyes. It was true Inden had been avoiding him, there was just something about being in Loki’s company that she wished to escape, something carnal, something…forbidden. “Are you asking me to leave?”

“Only if you wish it.” 

“Well, I do not.” A comfortable silence passed between the two. Until…

“Have you laid with Thor, then?”

Inden coughed out of shock. “Excuse me?! You wish to know _what_?!”

Loki shrugged, unfazed. “You inquired into my sexual habits, I thought it only fair to inquire into yours. Tell me, is he as brutish in bed as he is in battle?” 

“No!” Inden squeaked, turning a brilliant red. “And that is all I’ll say on the matter!”

He laughed, shaking his head. “You haven’t slept with him yet, I know. People in court have exceptionally large mouths.” 

She glared at him, remaining silent. Still, the thought worried her; what _else_ had been said about her in court? “It is no business of anybody but Thor and myself.”   
  
“And Odin, and Frigga, and all the nine realms once Thor takes the throne,” Loki continued for her. “One day, you will be _Allmother_. Your business will be the business of all your people.” 

“I never thought of it that way,” she murmured. “I never really thought of Thor as…king, and myself as…queen. It is not a title that suits me, I fear.” 

“On the contrary,” Loki said, interlacing his fingers with her own. “I think you would be a remarkable queen.”

 

 

 


	5. The Friends

Over time, Inden and Loki developed a quasi-friendship. Loki was, surprisingly, easy to talk to and always leant a listening ear when she was in need. The pair also shared a love for reading, and spent endless hours conversing.

Loki’s parade of bed partners, however, had ceased. Instead, he spent his nights reading with Inden in the palace library.

“What about your family?” Loki had asked her one night. “Your home?”

“There is not much to tell,” Inden admitted with a shrug. “My family wasn’t destitute, but we weren’t rich either. My parents made ends meet. I am from Nilfheim, which does not differ so greatly from Asgard. I suppose that is all to it.”

Loki had remained skeptical. “You must miss it. Your family.” 

“Thor is my family-“

“And save me the official answer. I wish to know the lady _beneath_ the title.”

Inden had smiled gratefully and continued to speak of her family.

And, unexpectedly, Inden’s newfound friendship with Loki made dealing with Thor romantically significantly easier. She was far more receptive to his advances, and even found herself initiating some of her own. She figured it was due to simply finding someone that she could spend time with, someone who wasn’t constantly inquiring about her relationship with Thor.

“You love my scars, don’t you?” Thor questioned her one evening as she lay on his bare chest, tracing each bump and abrasion on his skin.

“I am fascinated with them,” Inden corrected him with a laugh. “In truth, it pains me to think of how you acquired each and every one. I do not wish to see you hurt.” 

“Such tender words coming from my wife!” Thor laughed, gripping her tighter to him. “I assure you, my heart, I would never risk unnecessarily when I have such a treasure to return to.”

Inden kissed him slowly, running her hands through his long, golden hair. “You flatter me,” she said against his lips.

Thor grinned wolfishly, grabbing her by her hips and flipping her onto her back, pinning her onto the mattress. “Then allow me to convince you, my dearest.” 

Inden closed her eyes as his lips grazed her throat. She could feel his coarse hair rub against her chin and she gasped at the sensation. “Thor…” she whispered, losing herself in feeling. Was this attraction? Was this _lust_?

“Is it time, wife? Is it time we make this marriage _official_?” Thor growled in her ear, pushing his hips against hers. “What say you?” 

She felt her thighs squeeze around him instinctively, pulling his body closer to hers. “Thor…I-“

“My prince! Urgent news from Vanaheim!” Blith cried, rushing into their quarters. “You are needed at the Bifrost at once!” 

Thor let out a roar of exasperation, reluctantly climbing off of his wife. “I will be along in a moment, now _out_!” He cried, throwing a mug from the table at the door where it shattered. Blith’s shriek of terror echoed down the hall. 

“Pity. I liked that mug,” Inden smiled, drawing the blankets around her. “This will be the first time we are apart.” 

“Aye,” Thor nodded, hastily dressing. “But I will write when I am able, and return to you as soon as I can. I will miss you greatly, Inden.” 

“And I will miss you, Thor.” She said, with authentic feeling, and gave him the closest thing to a loving kiss that he could muster. “Please be safe."

* * *

“You’re late, this evening,” Loki noted as Inden made her way into the library. The book she had been reading was placed neatly in a seat beside him. 

“Thor has been called to Vanaheim,” she explained, pushing the book aside. “Will you not go with him?”

Loki shook his head. “One prince must remain behind, in case the other is sent to Valhalla. It will be my turn to go next. For now, I will remain here, overseeing Thor’s duties as well as my own in his absence.” 

“Thank the Norns,” Inden breathed, relaxing slightly. “I don’t know if I could bear it if both of you were gone.” 

“He will be fine, Inden. Thor is a mighty warrior. This is nothing he has not faced before,” Loki sounded almost…bored, as he comforted her. “You needn’t worry.” 

She wanted to assure him that she would worry about his absence as well, but said nothing. “Thank you, Loki. You are a good friend to me.” 

“I have been called many things,” Loki mused, smiling softly at her. “But a ‘good friend’ has never been one of them. Thank you. I enjoy your company as well.”

“What? One of your many…friends has never shared this sentiment?” She jested with him, leaning against him. “I find that hard to believe.” 

“Those were whores, nothing more.” Loki’s voice remained detached and his posture stiffened. “I do not know why they intrigue you so.” 

“Loki? I only spoke in jest. I didn’t mean to offend.” 

“You should go to bed, my lady,” Loki stood, brushing her off him. “With Thor gone to Vanaheim, the court will look to you as well, as me to be his mouthpiece.”

Inden rose as well, straightening her bedclothes and feeling a sting of rejection. “Yes, of course. Goodnight, Loki.”

“Goodnight, my princess.” Loki bowed slightly to her before disappearing in a wisp of green smoke.

Somehow, Loki’s departure left her more unsettled than her own husband’s did.


	6. The Absence

“There has been an uprising in Vanaheim,” Frigga stood before the court, in a few days time, as Odin was in battle with Thor. “The king has been killed and the people are at war. The nine realms will look to Asgard to lead as an example in this trying time.”

“We will do whatever it takes to restore peace to the realms,” Lady Sif said, bowing before the Allmother. Inden was surprised that she had not made the journey with Thor and the other warriors.

“I push for diplomacy,” Loki said, his voice clear and strong and powerful. “We will need to send others over after the battles are won to ensure that a second uprising will not occur.” 

“I second,” Inden tried to catch his eyes, but Loki would not look at her. They had not spoken since their last encounter in the library.

“I volunteer to go on behalf of Asgard,” Lady Sif thrust her hand against the chest plate of her armor, a typical Asgardian salute.

“No,” Frigga said, a steely note in her voice Inden had never heard before. “We will decide who will go _when_ the time comes. For now, I expect Asgard to remain strong.” 

As the court adjourned, Inden sought out Sif. While she and the warrior had never become friends, she knew that Sif and Thor were close, and she was curious as to why she had remained behind. “Sif,” Inden called, and Sif instantly dropped into a deep bow.

“My princess. How may I be of service?” 

“Please,” Inden scoffed, laughing uncomfortably. “You are among friends. Address me as such.” 

Sif looked skeptical, but readdressed her by her name. “Is it Thor? Has there been word from him?”

Inden shook her head. “I have every confidence that Thor is well, though I have yet to receive word confirming this. My curiosities lie with you; why did you remain on Asgard? Surely you are needed in battle?” 

Sif’s face paled. “My lady,” her voice dropped, and her gaze turned downwards to the floor. “I wish not to speak of this now. I must go.”

As Sif skittered away, Loki’s voice found her ear. “She is with child.”

“And the father?” Inden asked, as Loki pushed her into step beside him. “Is there no father?”

“Of course there is a father,” Loki snorted. “There is always a father. But pious Lady Sif refuses to tell.” 

“And you?” Inden asked. “I’m sure you know whom it is.”

Loki’s face remained expressionless. “I have my suspicions, but the identity is unknown. Still, she will fight no more. The bastard will be her life now.”

“Sad,” Inden admitted, staring at Sif’s retreating image. “And you? What of your life, Loki? We have barely spoken in Thor’s absence.” 

Loki sighed, pulling her into a nearby hallway. “Forgive me,” he said, his voice dropping to a low hum. “Being Asgard’s golden prince is far more taxing than I bargained for.”

She frowned at him, arms crossed. “Loki, do not test me. I know that you are lying.” 

“You look for deception where there is none,” Loki snarled at her. “You have asked for an answer and I have supplied one. What more do you require of me?” 

“Loki,” Inden reached for his wrist, pulling him back. “Why are you so harsh with me? I only wish to know-“

“You wish to know things that you are not _ready_ to know!” Loki spat viciously at her. “Now _leave me be_!”

With a loud crack, Loki disappeared. The wrist Inden had been holding had turned into a serpent in her grasp, and with a squeal of surprise she let it drop to the floor, where a guard promptly killed it.


	7. The Dreams

Once again, Inden and Loki were not on speaking terms. Although she treasured their friendship deeply, Inden had trouble identifying if it could even be identified as camaraderie at times.

Without Loki to talk to, she found herself missing Thor more than usual. While she was not keen on Thor romantically, Inden treasured him as a companion and enjoyed hearing word from Vanaheim. He was in good spirits, although he noted in his writings that the battle was fierce, and he always stated how much he missed her.

The most surprising thing, Inden discovered, that was in her husband’s absence she had difficulty sleeping. She had grown accustomed to Thor’s heavy weight beside her, the constant rhythm of the rise and fall of his chest. Without him, the bed felt cavernous and cold; it threatened to swallow her whole.

She slept curled around Loki’s cloak.

It was odd; surely she should’ve selected something from Thor’s wardrobe? On some occasions, she had attempted to do so, but she found herself missing the scent from Loki’s more than her husband’s. Entwining herself in the emerald fabric was the only way Inden was able to sleep.

And in her sleep, she _always_ dreamt of Loki.

The dreams started innocently, at first: her and Loki talking in the library, walking in the gardens, Loki teaching her to play chess. Gradually they became more sexual: Loki kissing her behind a pillar, Loki ripping her dress open, Loki pulling her onto his lap and sucking on her breasts… 

Frustrated (and mortified) Inden sought out Eir, the healer. “For nightmares?” Eir had questioned her when Inden inquired about a sleeping drought.

“It is...” Inden bit her lip, praying Eir wasn’t able to peer into her mind. “It is Prince Thor’s absence. I am unable to sleep without him by my side.”

Eir smiled, patting her arm consolingly. “Of course. This is natural among newlyweds. I will give you something for dreamless sleep; it should help you until Thor returns.” 

“Thank you,” Inden breathed, resisting the urge to hug her. “Honestly, I was growing helpless.” 

Eir frowned, studying Inden closely. “You appear troubled, princess. Is there something else I can assist you with?”

“No!” Inden exclaimed a little too hastily. “Honestly, Lady Eir, I am just tired. As I said, I’ve been unable to sleep.”

Eir said nothing for a moment, deep in thought, before nodding. “Of course, princess. I suggest you go rest now to make up for the sleep you require.”

Thanks to the drought, Inden slept fruitfully without dreams. She was, however, awoken to the screaming in the hall. 

“Is it…?” She asked Blith, fearing the worst. “Is it news from Vanaheim?”

“No, my lady,” Blith shook his head hastily. “It appears that a maiden is demanding reentry to the prince’s quarters.” 

“A maiden?” Inden rose, pulling Loki’s cloak around her. “Show me. I wish to know who is stealing my sleep from me.”

Blith opened the door to her chambers, and in the hall Inden was greeted to the sight of a red headed maiden, clearly inebriated, banging on the door to Loki’s chambers.

“Loki!” the girl screeched, stumbling about herself. “Let me in!!”

“Has he not dealt with this?” Inden hissed to Blith, who only shook his head quickly. “The prince refuses to leave his chambers, my lady.”

 She sighed, irritated, before addressing the girl. “Collect yourself and kindly leave. You are causing such a racket that you should wake the dead in Hela’s keep.”

“Who are _youuuuu_?” The maiden slurred, staggering over to Inden. “Are you his _wife_?!” She snorted, spittle flying from her painted mouth. “No wonder he requires a good lay- you’re as frigid as a frost giant.”

Inden raised an eyebrow. “Yes,” she lied smoothly. “I am his wife. Now unless you’d like to see your head upon a post come morning, I will ask you again: _leave and never return_.” 

Inden’s message took a second to sink in before the drunken girl burst into sloppy sobs. Several guards appeared and escorted her from the palace, while Inden released Blith of his duties.

She pounded on Loki’s door twice, angrily calling his name, before the imp decided to answer. “Has the harlot gone?” he asked nonchalantly, upon opening the door. “She was causing such a scene…it was pitiful, really.” 

Inden pushed past him, entering his rooms. “Please, come in,” Loki’s drawl echoed from behind her. 

“Either better satisfy your guests or complete your business outside of palace walls,” Inden snarled at him. “Your playthings are interrupting my sleep.” 

“And who gave you dominion over me?” Loki spat at her. “You are Thor’s bitch, not mine.” 

Before Inden realized her actions, she had slapped Loki soundly.

“I am not sorry,” Inden said, her voice shaking with fury. “I only remain to know why, you, _my dearest friend_ , would speak so harshly of me.”

Loki laughed bitterly at her. “Have I not been clear enough? Or are your senses so dulled by Thor’s blatant displays of affection that subtlety can no longer reach you?” She stared at him blankly, waiting for him to continue. “No? Well then, I suppose,” he shortened this distance between them, accentuating every word.  “I must _illustrate_.” 

And then his lips were upon hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to be getting into NSFW territory verryyyy soon. If that's not your thing (or you're underage) abandon ship now.


	8. The Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extremely NSFW. There's your warning.

Every part of Inden’s body was pulsing with electricity as her lips moved in tandem with Loki’s. It as though pure fire had replaced the blood in her veins as his essence overpowered her senses; she craved more, she needed _more_.

“Loki,” Inden gasped, her lips against Loki’s cheek. “Please…”

Loki let out a low groan, pushing her up against the nearest wall and re-attacking her lips with renewed fervor. “ _My_ Inden,” he purred, flush against her body. “Oh how I have dreamed of hearing you beg for me.”

She moaned at that, conscious thought slowly leaving her, her body acting on impulse alone. She repeated his name as a litany, drawing him closer. “Loki…I…”

“I know what you need,” Loki gasped harshly, ripping Inden’s bedclothes down the middle in one, strong, tear. “I can give you what Thor cannot. Wrap your legs around me.” 

Inden complied, gasping as Loki’s lips marked the sensitive skin of her throat, his teeth grazing her collarbone. “I need you,” She breathed against him, every forbidden dream she had had of him resurfacing in her mind. “Take me, _now_.”

Loki’s laugh was deep and laced with arousal. “Normally, I’d do this on a bed,” his fingers moved past her undergarments, plunging inside of her. “But I just can’t wait to be inside you any longer.”

Inden nodded frantically, releasing a guttural moan as Loki (finally) pushed inside of her.

 _Oh_. So _this_ was what she had been missing out on.

As Loki rocked back and forth into her, she ripped his tunic off of him, exposing his bare chest to her. Her lips sucked on the hollow of his throat, her nails painting his back with welts. There was pain, yes, but she hardly noticed it, too caught up in her lust. 

Loki had begun mumbling nonsense words as his tempo increased, grabbing Inden’s wrists and holding them above her head as he buried his head in her breasts. “So beautiful…so perfect…” he moaned to her. “Mine, mine, _mine_ …” 

“Yours!” Inden agreed breathlessly, her back arching as she felt herself approaching climax. “Loki…please…I can’t…” 

“Do you need to cum?” Loki asked her raggedly, slamming into her with an almost brutal pace. The smacking of skin against skin was music to her. “Do you, my princess? Cum for me. Let me feel it when I claim your body for my own.”

With that, Inden came, letting out the shrillest scream she was capable of. Loki finished not too long later, biting down harshly on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She could feel blood well up and ooze from the wound.

After, the pair slid onto the floor, breathless and laughing. Inden was filled with such euphoria she could hardly believe that she had experienced such a thing.

“I have wanted you for too long, I admit,” Loki admitted softly beside her, drawing her to his chest. “It worsened when we became friends, and then I no longer desired you only physically, but I realized that I wanted _all_ of you. 

“So you hid from me?” Inden asked, pressing a kiss to Loki’s brow. “Did you not once consider that I found myself in a similar predicament?”

Loki grinned, playing with her hair. “I suspected as much. I admit, I brought the whores around at first to make you jealous. It evolved into me needing to sate my lust for you. They were poor substitutes.” 

Inden giggled. “And Thor is a poor substitute for you.” Suddenly, her stomach filled with dread as she remembered Thor. “Oh…oh no…”

“What is it, dear?”

“I never laid with Thor, Loki. I was pure. Thor is sure to notice that I am…tarnished, now.” 

“I won’t deny that I _love_ knowing that I took your maidenhead,” Loki snickered mischievously. “But this is easily remedied. Lie to Thor about your past. Make up some tragedy; he is a bighearted fool and his emotion will trump reason.”

She nodded, feeling herself become overcome with guilt. Although attracted to his brother, Thor had only ever been a model husband to Inden. He had always put her happiness before his own, and what had she done? Given her virginity away to his brother while he was in battle. “Perhaps this was a mistake,” Inden whispered.

Loki fiercely grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look at him. “I know you, Inden. I know that you feel just as intensely for me as I do for you.”

“But I am married,” Inden argued, gently pushing him away. “To your _brother_. Regardless of what you or I may feel, this _cannot happen_.”

“It already did,” Loki reminded her, trailing his fingertips up her bare thigh. “Unless you’ve already forgotten, and then I’d be happy to remind you…” 

She frowned. “This is serious.”

“You’re worry too much,” He pulled her in for a kiss, speaking against her lips. “Thor is away. If we are cautious, no one will know.”

“And when Thor returns? What then?” 

She could feel Loki’s wolfish smile. “Then we will get creative.”

* * *

In the days that followed, Inden and Loki could scarcely separate from each other. He was all she thought of, like an infection; Loki had taken hold underneath her skin. 

They coupled wherever they could in the palace, Loki using his sedir to keep them hidden. There were a few close calls with Frigga’s handmaidens, but Loki had managed to scare them away by summoning a nest of spiders to block their path.

“I wonder what Thor would think,” he asked her once, breath hot and wet in her ear, as she was bent over her bed with Loki pounding into her. “To see you like this. So eager for me, and so cold to him.”

She wasn’t able to argue, as her climax had occurred right at that very moment.

He slept within her chambers, his arms wrapped protectively around her. He had found his cloak and said nothing, only covering her with it and kissing her softly. By morning, he would be gone, seeing her in court and smiling politely as though he had not just been inside her mere hours before. 

In her mind, Inden compared the two brothers. Everything about Thor was…large. His personality, his reputation, his frame, his laughter, his voice…he hardly left any energy for anyone else in the room with him. Inden felt smothered by him at times, eclipsed in the golden prince’s shadow. But Loki…Loki was quiet and sly. He was the smoke from flame, the dark of the moon; he was everything to her, and at the same time, he was nothing at all.

“You baffle me,” Inden told him after they had finished coupling. “I try to understand you, and I cannot.”

“Isn’t that how some would describe insanity?” Loki had smirked, threading his fingers through her hair. “Or do you truly think yourself so repulsive that my attentions are misplaced?”

“I thought you didn’t like me, for a while.”

He sighed. “I am not a good man, Inden. I play at being one, but I am not one. I find it best to avoid those I care most deeply about, in order to save them from the wreckage I cause.”

“Have I no say?” Inden ran her thumb along his lips, her nose brushing his. “I care for you deeply, Loki. I would not be here if I didn’t. I have put everything at risk for you, and you still wish to hide from me?”

His lips marked her cheek. “I will try to be more open with you.”

She smiled, and with her head on his chest, fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.


	9. The Warriors' Return

A few days later, Heimdall sent word; Odin, Thor, and the rest of the Asgardian warriors were set to return home.

“Oh thank the Norns,” Frigga sighed, exasperatedly, at court upon hearing the news. “I have grown weary of ruling alone.”

“Was I of no help then, mother?” Loki teased, meeting Inden’s eye with a wink.

“Hush, Loki.” Frigga scolded with no bite. “You know I just wish the safe return of the warriors.”

“And some time to yourself too, I would imagine.” Inden added. Frigga smiled gratefully at her in reply.

“I imagine you have missed Thor, Inden.”

She thought of Loki, briefly, sucking on her throat. “Of course, Allmother. I am overjoyed to hear this news, it has been far too long.” 

“I hear Lady Sif is ‘overjoyed’ as well,” Loki quipped. “Perhaps sitting on the sidelines is not her forte.”

Inden had found Sif to be excited as well; she had taken to seeking out the warrior more often, knowing that she had little female companions. “It is difficult,” Sif had admitted. “I am in this condition and I find myself feeling helpless. I am of little use to Asgard like _this_.” 

“You are to be a mother,” Inden had patted her hand consolingly. “Frigga herself is a mother. Why is this a lesser title than being a shield maiden?”

“Because I am _not_ a mother,” Sif growled. “I was never to be, a mother. I made a stupid mistake, and now my life is forever changed.” 

“And what of the man you lied with? Will he not accept the child?”

Sif refused to meet Inden’s gaze. “He does not know of it. I will not tell him; he has a family of his own, he does not need our bastard to complicate things.” 

“Sif, he should know. The child is his as well.”

“Yet the sin is only mine.” Sif had told her with finality, and Inden had let the subject rest. 

“And why should she not? Lady Sif is a warrior herself, she understands this situation better than us all.” Frigga said, drawing Inden back to the present, staring at Loki with an odd expression. “Now I will ask you to silence yourself, my son, to matters you know naught about.” 

After court adjourned, Inden turned to Loki. “Thor will return by nightfall,” she whispered to him, both staring ahead and foregoing eye contact. “We will not be able to share a bed.”

“A pity,” Loki agreed, nodding at a passing guard. “I so enjoy you sleeping on my chest, breathing in your unruly hair.”   
  
She could feel her heart aching at the words. “I will miss it too. But there is nothing to be done. We knew this would not last.”

He abruptly changed course, pulling her down a deserted hallway. “I have no intention of stopping this,” he told her gravely. 

“And you think I do?” Inden cupped his cheek as Loki leaned into her touch. “You have made me happier than I have been in years. I do not wish this to cease. I am only concerned that with Thor’s return, our meetings will have to be less frequent.” 

Loki visibly relaxed, pulling her to him. “I wish to have you one more time before the oaf arrives,” he purred mischievously in her ear.

“Well then…I suppose you’ll have to take me here,” Inden laughed, feigning innocence.

With a growl, he spun her around and had her pressed up against the wall, attacking her throat with nips of his teeth. His hands were already moving underneath her gowns, and Inden could feel her arousal growing as rapidly as Loki’s efforts. “Just think,” he hummed to her. “Anyone could walk by and see me, debauching my brother’s wife, in plain sight.”

She moaned, low in her throat, and he kissed her to silence her. “Don’t worry, dove,” Loki breathed as they parted. “I know just what you need.” 

And thus he entered her with one, hard, thrust.

* * *

Inden stood on the bifrost, watching the warriors’ emerge from the swirling mist. Some were carried off immediately to Eir, seeking medical attention, while others embraced their spouses and children who had come to meet them.

Loki had chosen to remain in the palace. She was glad- she secretly feared that his presence would distract her from Thor’s entrance, especially after their passionate union earlier.

“Inden,” Thor called, looking slightly battered but still in good spirits. “Come wife, let me show you how I have missed you so!”

Smiling as broadly as she could fake, Inden embraced Thor, pressing her lips against his passionless. “Welcome home, husband.”   
  
“Is that it?” Thor asked, slightly disappointed, as he picked her up and swung her around. Inden squeaked in protest, gripping onto his neck. “That is the only words of welcome I receive from my beautiful wife?” He left her dangling in midair, covering her face in sloppy kisses.  

“Oh fine! I missed you terribly!” Inden found herself laughing, slightly out of discomfort, attempting (and failing) to dodge Thor’s lips. “Now please, _put me down_!”

“As my lady wishes.” Thor chuckled, carefully returning her to the ground. She smiled, placing her hands on his sides.

They came away red with blood.

“Thor! You require a healer!” Inden exclaimed, swatting at him. “How dare you pick me up and injure yourself further? Have you no brains?!” 

“It’s only a scratch,” Thor shrugged, laughing slightly at Inden’s concern. “I have endured far worse. You worry for nothing, wife.” 

“She is right,” Odin said, approaching the two. Inden bowed slightly at his presence- he stared at her expressionless out of his good eye. “You do require a healer. And after, we must debrief with the rest of the court to decide our next move.”

“The conflict wasn’t won?” That was odd. Asgard was rather good at starting what they finished- Inden realized that if Vanaheim was still at odds than the uprising must have been more serious than originally thought.

Thor shook his head. “We lost too many men and require council on how best to proceed.” He kissed her on top of the head. “I’m sure I’ll bore you with this later, wife. But now, my duty calls.” Grabbing Inden by the waist, Thor pulled her close to him. “And I expect a warrior’s welcome tonight when I return.” 


	10. The Consummation

Lady Eir dealt with Thor’s injuries quickly, leaving Inden hardly any time to panic about what was to become her wedding night. She yearned to seek out Loki, but knew that doing so would be unwise.

“You needn’t worry, miss,” one of her handmaidens, Ljeinn told her as she helped her with her hair (Thor preferred it braided). “If you and Prince Thor love each other as deeply as I believe, then things will just happen naturally.”   
  
Inden laughed bitterly at that, and then immediately apologized for doing so. “I’m just under stress, forgive me Ljeinn.”

The girl bowed, startled but otherwise unfazed by Inden’s outburst. “Would you like a tonic, to help you relax? I could send for Lady Eir.” 

“She is busy enough tending to the wounded,” Inden sighed, although the idea was tempting. “I will be fine, I think. I am just anxious with…anticipation.” 

“Of course, my lady.” Ljeinn bowed before her, as Thor burst through the entry to their chambers. Inden could smell the liquor on him before he entered the room.

“Ljeinn, if you please,” Inden nodded at the girl, and Ljeinn nodded respectfully in response, leaving the couple alone. “You stink of ale, Thor.”

“And what of it?” Thor slurred, collapsing on the bed- it groaned beneath his weight. “I have returned from battle most glorious! I deserve all the delights of Valhalla. Speaking of which…” he reached for her, capturing her by the calf and pulling her on top of him.

“Are you sure you are up for the task?” Inden squirmed against him, trying to sound teasing and pleasant. “Perhaps if you’ve had too much drink we could-“ 

Thor’s mouth closed brutally over hers, stealing her breath. She could taste the ale on his tongue- it invaded her own like a dense fog, making her head spin. “Enough waiting. I have been more than patient with you, Inden. But now…I will claim you as my own.” 

He savagely ripped apart her bedclothes, roughly fondling her breasts. She tried to mimic the arousal she felt with Loki, gasping and fluttering her eyelashes. “Oh yes,” she sighed, biting her bottom lip. “Thor that is _wonderful_.”

His mouth closed over a nipple and he suckled like a babe, intensely watching her expression. She writhed and breathed, partly from sensation, but mostly for Thor’s benefit. He moved a large palm down her stomach, stopping at her womanhood, as he detached his mouth from her chest. “This may hurt,” Thor murmured gravely. “But it shall pass, I swear it.”

Cursing internally, Inden nodded as Thor slid a finger into her. She inhaled sharply; even one of Thor’s fingers stretched her. Thor mistook her discomfort for virginity and grinned largely. “You are so tight, my love. You will fit me like a glove.”   
  
“Please,” Inden whispered, just wanting him to get on with it so that it may end. “Thor, just do it already.”   


“My bride is so impatient,” Thor laughed, struggling to remove his trousers. “No matter,” he said, lips to her ear. “I am impatient too,” and entered her with one hard thrust that barely left her with any breath. 

He moved brutally within her groaning her name under his breath. Although Inden was enjoying it, she couldn’t help but think of Loki and imagine that it was he inside of her.

“Are you close?” Thor gasped, pressing his sweaty forehead against hers. She nodded, although nothing could be farther from the truth. “Good- we will cum together.”

Seconds later, she felt Thor’s hips stutter, and she squealed out her completion in mock ecstasy, imaging her earlier trysts with Loki. Thor kept up his repetition of her name, even after he had pulled out of her, kissing her face sloppily.

“My wife,” he mumbled sleepily, before collapsing next to her, falling into a drunken sleep.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Inden sighed. She turned on her side and rubbed herself to completion, crying Loki’s name into her pillow, before taking Eir’s potion and embracing a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When she awoke, Thor was already ready for more lovemaking. His morning hardness pressed into her hip and he was already peppering kisses along her shoulder blade. “Good morning, my love,” Thor’s gravelly sleep stricken voice was in her ear. “Did you enjoy last night?”

“Of course,” Inden smiled, turning to face her husband. “It was wonderful.”   
  
“We are officially married now,” Thor’s grin broadened. “Mrs. Odinson.”   
  
She imagined Loki saying those same words to her, and a shiver went through her spine. “It still feels strange, I’ll admit.”

“Then we should practice,” Thor began to straddle her once more, his hands on her naked hips. 

“I cannot,” Inden shook her head. “I need time to heal.”

“Oh.” Understanding dawned on Thor’s face and he gingerly climbed off her. “Are you in pain? Did I harm you?” 

“It is a good ache.” She forced a smile, ignoring the throbbing pain in her womanhood. Truthfully, Thor was better endowed than his brother. “Fret not. I should be fine within a few days time.”

“I admit, I hunger for you now,” Thor kissed her, rising nude from the bed. “But I can wait. Now look, I have a gift for you.”   
  
“I require no trinkets.” Inden rose as well, drawing the blankets about her. “You know that, Thor.” 

Ignoring her, Thor retrieved his surprise, holding it within his large hands. “Close your eyes.” 

Sighing, she played along. She could feel Thor’s fingers struggling to fasten something around the back of her neck and then the cold weight of metal settling on her breast. “What is this?”

“Open your eyes.” 

As she saw her reflection, she gasped; Thor had gotten her the most elaborate piece of jewelry Inden had ever owned. The necklace was set in rose gold, studded with garnets and rubies, and finished with hundreds of twinkling diamonds. “This…this is too much.” 

“Nonsense,” Thor chuckled, kissing her head, burying his nose in her tousled hair. “It is the perfect gift for my queen.”

She felt her eyes growing cloudy with tears, overcome with both guilt and sentimentality. “It is beautiful, Thor, and in your colors as well. I love it.” 

“I love _you_.” Thor kissed her once more, and Inden closed her eyes and relented.


	11. The Insult

“We need to discuss the situation in Vanaheim,” Odin explained, as he spoke in front of the court in the time that followed. “Our warriors grow weary, and we have already lost countless men.” 

“Surely the Vanir feel the same,” Frigga remarked.

“It is unbelievable, mother. Their sedir is…overly powerful. We are unable to match them.” Thor added solemnly.

Inden attempted to keep up with the conversation; Loki eyeing her necklace instead, distracted her. His eyes bore into her, leaving her damp with anticipation. He caught her gaze and grinned wickedly at her flushed face.

“The answer is obvious,” Loki spoke up then. “We need to abandon battle and instead push for a diplomatic resolution. It is only logical.”

“You would have Asgard seen as a coward?” Odin asked his son lowly. “You would seek to dishonor the brave warriors we groom?” 

“I am merely observing our current state,” Loki’s voice had significantly more bite to it. “I don’t understand why would continue to waste lives and resources that _we do not have_ instead of just-“

“You speak as a magician.” Odin said coldly. “Not as a soldier. Leave this discussion to those who know battle.” 

Such a remark was the lowest insult one could offer to an Asgardian soldier- Inden watched in horror as Loki’s normally pale face blanched white with rage, as he stood. “You are an old fool,” he spat at Odin. “And your legacy will reflect such.”

“LEAVE!” Odin bellowed, striking the floor with Gungir. Frigga whispered something to the Allfather, who then just growled in discontempt and, abruptly, left the court.

“You don’t defend your brother?” Inden rounded on Thor, angry herself. “You would let your father call him a weakling?”

Thor squirmed. “Wife…Loki knew he spoke against Asgard by suggesting such. Battle is the-“

“Then why have a court?!” Inden exclaimed, jumping to her feet. “Why bother to speak through anything at all?!”

“Wife, please…I did not mean any harm-“

“I am ashamed of you, Thor.” Inden said with finality. “You have dishonored your brother today.” And thus left to find Loki.

However, Inden did not need to travel far; Loki waited for her outside the hall, clasping a hand over her mouth and pulling her into a spare chamber reserved for servants. He kissed her with a brutal passion; it was more a meeting of tongue and teeth than of lips.

Inden met his fervor, running her hands through his hair and winding a leg around his waist. “You were amazing,” Loki panted, parting for breath. “I heard every word you said to Thor. You were spectacularly harsh.”

“You think?” She struggled to focus with his hardness grinding against her thigh. “I did not mean to be so but with what Odin had said and Thor-“

“You’re babbling,” Loki teased, edging her backwards to the bed.

“You’re to blame,” Inden laughed, her knees colliding with the bed as Loki pushed her onto the mattress. “You’re always the cause of my distraction.” 

He said nothing, instead diving under her skirts and closing his mouth over her most intimate parts. She squealed as his tongue lapped at her, savoring her arousal. “Loki,” Inden let out a low moan of her lover’s name.

“You taste heavenly,” Loki said against her folds, the vibrations coursing through her deliciously. She pressed her hips against his face, seeking more, needing more. “So ready, so eager for me.”

“Then enter me already,” Inden purred, pulling him up by his lapels and capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and wasn’t as disgusted as she expected to be.

“With pleasure.” Loki all but ripped off his trousers, sliding into her. They both gasped simultaneously in pleasure, setting a brutally fast pace. In no time, they both reached climax.

“You didn’t need to defend my honor,” Loki told her when they were finished, their sweaty bodies pressed together. She wished he were still inside her. “I am used to being the black sheep.”

“Well, I detest it and will not let it continue.” She kissed him lightly, regretfully straightening her dress. “I wish I could stay.”

“Then do so.” He stretched, sprawling out on the bed, his pale frame expanding. It was both a lovely and sinful sight.

Inden bit her bottom lip, sorely tempted to do so. “Thor will be looking for me.” 

“To grovel.” 

She laughed the entire way back to her quarters at the image of Thor on his knees, begging her forgiveness.

Instead, she found a bouquet of flowers from Frigga’s gardens, sitting neatly on the dresser upon her return. Thor had scrawled _forgive me_ onto some parchment. Suddenly, the humor had gone from the situation.

“I think you should forgive him,” Ljeinn said quietly from behind her. “Forgive me, my lady, for speaking out of turn. But he is very sorry.”   
  
“Oh Ljeinn,” she sighed, smiling at the girl. “There is still so much you don’t understand.”

Still, in terms of her marriage and love, Inden wasn’t sure if _she_ understood completely herself. 


	12. The Good

Even at Frigga’s urging, Odin refused to reconcile with Loki, and thus Loki refused to return to court. Thor found himself in the middle of the conflict; he knew that Inden saw him as a coward for not speaking on his brother’s behalf, but knew that he could not go against his father and king.

“Inden, please, understand,” Thor begged her, as her countenance remained cool to him. “I am in a difficult position.”

“I am not mad at you, Thor,” she told him simply, and the truth was that she wasn’t. “Perhaps it is your own guilt making you paranoid.” 

“Loki is stubborn and so is father,” he continued. “Even if I do speak up, neither will relent. They will have to make the decision to do so themselves.”

“Then we will let it be.” Inden sighed, staring at Thor’s stricken appearance. “You are still not convinced that I hold no ill will toward you?”

“I have been away for so long,” he said quietly. “I fear we have become strangers to each other.”

“Well, we haven’t had much time to ourselves,” she agreed, placing a hand on his. “But that is neither your fault or mine. We are bound by duty.” 

“I only wish to be a good husband to you.” Thor’s face was so earnest, it almost pained Inden to see. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted, since our arrangement.”

“You worry in vain,” she said with a forced smile. “We are still newlyweds- these things take time. Just because I admonished you once does not mean I am not happy being your wife.”

Thor kissed her, softer than she was used to from him, his beard scratching her face in a way she had not yet grown accustomed to. “My bride is so wise,” he said, full of admiration. “Truly, I am one of the luckiest men in all the realms.”

Inden laughed, trying to bury her guilt.

* * *

She ended up escaping, telling Thor she needed some fresh air. She walked Frigga’s gardens aimlessly, her stomach twisting and turning.

“Princess,” Sif said, running into Inden quite literally as she walked. “My apologies, I did not think to find you here.”

“Lady Sif,” Inden nodded. “Please, these are public gardens. Fret not.” Her eyes flittered down to Sif’s ever expanding stomach. “You’re beginning to show.”

Sif nodded. “Unfortunately, yes. My friends are starting to treat me differently, constantly jesting at my ‘condition’ as though I am with the plague.”

Inden laughed, shaking her head. “Men are brainless, I swear. You must pay them no heed.”

They fell into step together, making pleasant conversation. Eventually, Inden made her apologies, deciding to return to test the waters with Thor.

Outside her chambers, however, Inden found several servants carrying bookshelves from the library. “What is going on here?” She demanded in disbelief. “Who told you to do this?”

“Prince Thor, my lady,” one servant replied, as more followed in their wake. “It is meant to be a surprise for you.” 

“A surprise…?” she echoed confusedly.

“A surprise,” Thor repeated, emerging from their chambers with a sheepish grin. “I remember how you would sneak away at night, to read in the library, so I have brought the library to you.” 

“Thor…” Inden’s voice grew thick with emotion. “Thor this is unnecessary. I can just use the library-“  

He placed a finger on her lips. “Reading is something you enjoy, is it not?”

She nodded. “Yes but-“

“Then you will have it in spades.” He gathered her into his arms, squeezing her tightly. “Anything you desire, my love, you will have.”

Once again, Inden felt her eyes grow damp with tears at Thor’s kindness. “You are a wonderful husband, Thor.” She told him, leaning up to kiss him, while thinking of all the ways she had failed him as a wife.

Inden knew then what she had to do.


	13. The Tension

Being the perfect wife to Thor included listening to his battle stories (with renewed interest, even if she had already heard them multiple times before), watching his sparring matches, and fornicating- frequently. Ever since the consummation, Thor could hardly keep his hands off Inden, and she grew weary of his attentions.

The hardest part, however, was Loki. He appeared at her chambers one day, asking, “Is he gone?”

She nodded. “He’s with Odin.”

Loki grinned wolfishly, inviting himself inside and shedding clothing as he went. “We shan’t waste any time then,” he flopped onto the bed struggling to remove his trousers.

“No,” Inden said softly, refusing to meet his eyes. “Loki, I cannot do this anymore.”

“No?” Loki echoed, ceasing his actions.  “Why ever not?”

She sighed, finding the strength to look at him. He was completely still, his face neutral, giving nothing away. “Thor is trying so hard to be a good husband to me, Loki. And I am being a dismal wife to him in return. I cannot do this to him, anymore. I must stop this affair.”

For a moment, Loki said nothing, his face impassive. Then he stood abruptly, pulling his clothes back on as he went. “Ah, my lady wants _wedded bliss_ ,” he sneered at her, eyes flashing dangerously. “Tell me, how long do you think such ecstasy will last? What with you not actually _loving_ the groom?”

Inden bit the inside of her cheek, stilling her tongue. “Loki, that is not fair. I did not ask-“ 

“Oh poor little princess,” Loki continued viciously. “You can’t find satisfaction from your husband so you jump into bed with his brother! What tragedy, what strife! It’s amazing you were able to think clearly at all, what with all the times _I made you cum_."

“And what of you?” Inden shouted, losing her composure. “Don’t you dare say that you _love_ me, Loki. We both know that I am just another conquest to you- congratulations Loki, you bedded Thor’s wife before him! You win!”

His face flashed white with rage and his jaw clenched. Loki said nothing more as he left her chambers, slamming the door so hard that several paintings fell off the wall.

Inden sank to her knees and sobbed.

* * *

 

In the time that followed, Loki virtually disappeared inside his chambers. He sought Inden out once to apologize- she turned him away, still seething over his harsh words. For a while, random fires would spring up around the palace, and his servants were apprehensive to even _approach_ his chambers, in fear of having something thrown at their heads. However, this all faded away in time, and Loki became more ghost than man.

Frigga brought the subject up during morning meal, one day. “I’m worried about Loki. He still refuses to leave his chambers.” 

“What of it?” Odin asked concentrating on his food.

“He will not eat with us, he sends the servants away, he-“

“Has a flair for the dramatic,” Odin stilled, frowning at Frigga out of his good eye. “Food is available to him, he will not starve. If he is hungry enough, he will eat.” 

Inden chewed the inside of her cheek nervously, glancing over at Thor. Her husband was too engrossed with his food to keep up with the conversation. She cleared her throat softly, nudging him to contribute. 

“Fret not, mother,” Thor said through a full mouth of food, catching on to his wife’s prodding. “Loki is prone to his moods. This will pass.”

Frigga remained unconvinced, turning instead to Inden. “You are friends with Loki, Inden. What say you of this?”

“I have not spoken to him much since Thor’s return,” Inden explained to her plate, the thought of being the cause of Loki's self-destructive behavior turning her stomach sour. “I could not say either way.”

Frigga said nothing more and continued the meal in disappointed silence.

* * *

When they returned to their chambers, Inden captured Thor in a bruising kiss, surprising even herself with her passion. Thor laughed gently, pulling her away form him. “Darling, what is the rush? We have all night.” 

Truthfully, there was an itch underneath Inden’s skin, a burning desire that all her previous trysts with Thor couldn’t seem to fulfill. “Forgive me, husband,” She looked up at him through her eyelashes. “I just cannot wait for you to be sheathed inside me.”

Thor needed no more encouragement, throwing her onto the bed as they made quick work to undress each other. His lips grazed her earlobe, tenderly moving over her quivering flesh.

Still, it was not enough for Inden. She pushed him on his back, straddling him and attempting to guide him into her. “I am not a fearful maiden anymore,” she growled playfully at him. “I require no more preparation.” 

Thor groaned, kissing her brutally as he slid inside her. She moved rapidly up and down on top of him, seeking to satiate her lust, but Thor shook his head, holding her hips in place. “You will hurt yourself, my love,” he breathed out, raggedly. “Allow me.” 

She bit her lip, complying begrudgingly as Thor set a slow pace. It did not take him too long to groan out his completion, and Inden rolled off him in disappointment. She turned onto her side, completely unfulfilled.

Thor touched her shoulder gently, still breathing heavily. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

She smiled weakly over her shoulder at him. She doubted Thor could hurt her if he _tried_. Perhaps that was what she needed- to be bruised, to be  _claimed_ _._  “Of course not. It was wonderful, Thor. Thank you.” 

Inden then closed her eyes and tried not to count all the ways Thor was unlike his brother. 


	14. The Feast

After Odin’s announcement that the warriors were to return to Vanaheim, a feast was planned in their honor. Inden was being stuffed into a large, elaborate gown, made of the finest crimson silk and complete with golden pieces of armor to be worn about the shoulders.

“You’re so beautiful, my lady!” Ljeinn exclaimed as she tied the back. “This is the loveliest gown I’ve seen you wear.”

Inden blushed. “It’s too much,” she muttered. “I don’t see the necessity- I’ve always preferred simpler gowns.” 

“And surely you look loveliest wearing nothing at all,” came Thor’s booming voice from the doorway. Ljeinn giggled nervously at his words.

“Excuse my husband, Ljeinn,” Inden sighed humorously. “He knows not when to hold his tongue.” 

“Perhaps you could hold it for me,” Thor wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. “You look ravishing, wife. Almost as beautiful as you did on our wedding day.”

“Ornate and uncomfortable?”

Thor smiled warily, a tinge of pain in his eyes as he fastened the necklace he had given her around Inden’s neck. “There. Now you are even _lovelier_ , if it possible.”

Inden kissed his bearded cheek, taking his hand and leading them out of their chambers. They walked arm in arm to the great hall, speaking little. “Will your brother come?” She asked, trying to keep the longing out of her tone.

“Mother invited him,” Thor answered uncomfortably. “But there was no reply. I would not expect Loki to show, no.”

Inden nodded, slightly crestfallen. “A pity. I would’ve liked to have seen him.”

Thor hummed in agreement, his attention taken by the various guests arriving. “Look, Volstagg has brought Gudrun! My friend!” 

Volstagg turned, and with a mighty laugh greeted Thor by ruffling his hair and pulling Inden into a crushing hug. “What a beautiful pair you two make!”

“And where is your brood tonight?” Thor jested, pretending to search the vast crowd.

“When will you be having a brood of your own?” Volstagg patted Inden’s midsection jovially. She felt herself flush, suddenly overcome with panic. She had never considered bearing Thor’s child- she had never even considered becoming a _mother_.

Gudrun, thankfully, noticed her discomfort and admonished her husband. “Let them be, Volstagg. They are young- they have plenty of time to worry about children.”

“Too right,” Inden smiled gratefully at the woman. “Everything will come in its time.” 

As the conversation progressed, she found herself searching the crowds for Loki. She was torn between wishing he would appear, and fearing the same. It had been so long since she had seen him…the temptation to leap into his arms and-

 _No_. She was to be a good wife. Thor loved her. She would force herself to do the same.

Inden then spotted Lady Sif in the corner, dressed in a beautiful flowing gown that hid her growing bump. She was talking heatedly to Fandral, who was standing very close. Sif turned away, caught Inden’s eye, and offered her a curt nod before storming off.

“Mother and father will be arriving soon,” Thor’s voice said in her ear, and Inden nodded as they took their seats. Gudrun and Volstagg sat across from them, and Gudrun immediately began asking Inden questions about the construction of her gown.

Loki never arrived.

As the Allmother and Allfather took their place, Odin raised his goblet of mead and the hall fell silent. “To our warriors, returning to Vanaheim- may our victory be swift, and may we dine in Valhalla while our enemies rest in Hel!”

“For Asgard!” Thor bellowed, pounding his chest. The rest of the warriors in attendance followed suit.

Odin took a long pull of mead, and promptly collapsed upon the floor.

Frigga fell to his side as anxious murmuring broke out. Inden craned her neck, watching in horror as Odin’s body began to convulse, foam issuing from his lips. “He has been poisoned!” Frigga cried. “The mead! Asgard is under attack!”

There was a horrible scream, and Inden looked up just in time to see a flash of light, and a nearby guard decapitating an unlucky guest at the end of the table. Blood dripped from his battle-axe, and a gruesome smile adorned his face. Her breathing stilled.

The Vanir had come to them.


	15. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty violent. There's your warning.

More and more Vanir soldiers appeared. Most had been disguised as guards or guests, using their sedir. Thor was on his feet in no time, hand outstretched, calling Mjolnir to his palm.

“Take Gudrun and lock yourself in our chambers!” Thor hissed to her, nearly shoving her from the table.

“But your mother, I should-“ 

“I will protect her now _go_!” Thor threw his hammer through the face of the nearest Vanir, and Inden needed no more convincing. She reached for Gudrun’s thick arm through the commotion. The woman was hysterical, screaming as the battle began around them.

“Gudrun! We must go!” Inden urged, attempting to pull her from the scene. Gudrun shook her head wildly, her eyes filling with tears. “Volstagg will be fine, _think of your children_ , we must _go!_ ”

For a moment, Gudrun’s eyes glazed over before she nodded faintly, and the two raced into the hallway. The floor was already slick with the running of blood.

They found Sif at the end of the hallway, engaged in a duel with a Vanir warrior. Sif was not as steady on her feet as she was accustomed to, due to her growing frame, and the Vanir was a huge, burly, brute of a man with blood staining his beard. Sif was no match for him. “Go to my chambers and lock yourself in. Barricade the door if you must.” 

“But my princess, I-“ 

“ _Now!_ ”

As Gudrun ran off, Inden watched as Sif crashed to the floor, her spear flying out of reach as she landed on her back. The Vanir shouted in victory, raising his sword to deal the killing blow.

She took off running, and with a leap, crashed into the Vanir’s waist before he could finish Sif, toppling them both to the ground. Dazed, Inden reached for the discarded spear as the Vanir grabbed her ankle with a growl, pulling her backwards. He wrapped a hand in her long hair and slammed her head onto the floor. She clawed at the air, attempting to connect with his face.

Inden was overcome by the sensation of warm blood spurting on her face. Sif had regained her spear and jabbed it through the warrior’s throat, panting above the Vanir in triumph. His eyes went blank as he fell, dead. 

“You’re mad,” Sif huffed pulling Inden to her feet. “You’re no warrior. You will kill yourself attempting to fight.” 

“You’re welcome,” Inden grunted, her head spinning. “Sif, you cannot continue to fight either. You will damage the child.” 

“It is my duty, I-“ Sif trailed off, grimacing in pain as she clutched her stomach.

Inden draped an arm around her waist, supporting them both as they trudged down the hall to her chambers. Once there, she pounded on the door, crying Gudrun’s name. “You will be safer here, Sif. Trust me.”

“I will serve Asgard until my death,” Sif ground out, her face grey with pain. “Princess, _this is not your fight_. I implore you to take cover.”

“I will return when the battle is won.” Gudrun opened the doors, helped Sif inside, and looked questioningly at Inden. The doors closed soundly.

Her head was worsening, but she continued on, carrying Sif’s spear with her. There were spots of black darkening Inden’s vision, and there was an odd buzzing in her ears. Her surroundings spun around her as she clutched onto the wall for support, before arriving at her destination.

Loki’s chambers.

The rational part of her mind told Inden that Loki could more than handle himself in combat- he was a prince of Asgard, after all, and had faced battle many times before. Still, the fear nagged at Inden; Loki hadn’t been seen for such a long time, and she feared the worst.

She rapped on the doors to Loki’s rooms, hissing his name under her breath. Suddenly, Inden was being lifted into the air from behind and thrown to the floor, roughly. She screamed in pain, clutching her spear defensively.

Two Vanir stood in front of her, circling Inden menacingly. One held a sword, the other a battle-axe, and each were pointed directly at her. With a scream, Inden drove her spear into the leg of the warrior closest to her. The Vanir cried out in pain, swinging at her with his axe. She dodged the blow, scuttling backwards and plunging the spear through the man’s eye. His blood flew everywhere, and Inden screamed in agony as the other warrior’s sword sunk into her thigh. She crawled across the floor, her own blood leaving a crimson trail behind her, as she pitifully tried to cover the gaping wound with her hands.

The remaining Vanir laughed in triumph, holding his sword high above his head, still stained with Inden’s blood. She closed her eyes, feeling the shadow of impending death pass over her. Inden’s only thought was of Loki’s face as she took solstice in her fate.

The slice of a blade rang through her ears, and Inden felt…nothing. She opened her eyes just in time to see the Vanir stagger backwards, a dagger still vibrating as it jutted out of his chest. He fell to his knees, dead.

Inden grew woozy, no longer able to fight her body’s demands. As her vision became awash with blackness, she saw several pairs of boots running towards her, and the muffled shouts of various voices…


	16. The Aftermath

The first thing Inden felt was the warm, steady weight of someone holding her hand. Her eyes fluttered open, her head splitting with pain. “Thor?”

“I can fetch him, if you’d like.” Loki said from somewhere beside her, miserably.

Her eyes widened and she winced in pain at the sudden assault of light. “Loki…? Do I dream?”

Loki’s lips brushed her knuckles. “I am here with you, Inden. Thor was by your bedside for a while, but his presence was urgently needed with mother. I hope you don’t mind my presence instead.”

“Of course not,” Inden smiled weakly, squeezing his hand. She tried to keep the shock off her face as she stared upon Loki- he looked _awful_. There were dark purple circles underneath his eyes, and his skin appeared sickly and gaunt. “Loki…are you well?”

He let out an odd, strangled sob, his head dropping to his lap. “You ask about _my_ welfare when you lie in bed, after facing death?” Loki’s voice was thick with emotion. “You foolish, _foolish,_ woman.”

The rest of Loki’s sentiment was cut off by the arrival of Thor. Blood still matted his beard and hair, and grime still streaked his armor. Still, he rushed to her bedside, nearly pushing Loki out of the way. “My wife,” Thor’s voice was low and raw, more somber than Inden had ever heard it; his eyes had taken on an eerie, glassy quality. “ _Why would you not listen to me?_ ” 

The fresh pain in Thor’s voice wounded her. “You would have let me allow Lady Sif to die in front of my eyes?”

Thor’s eyes became glassy and he looked away. “No.” His voice was barely audible.

Loki snorted in contempt from behind his brother. “So you would let your wife put herself in mortal danger to save _a fully capable warrior of Asgard_?”

Thor’s eyes flashed dangerously at Loki. “You will hold your tongue, brother. I did not see you participating in _battle_. Had you shown your face, this would have been avoided.” 

“I went to the bifrost to prevent the attack! I felt the sedir before you even realized, _oh mighty Thor-_ “

“Enough!” Inden cried sternly. “Hasn’t there been enough conflict without you two at odds? Your father- oh Norns, Thor…does he live?”

Thor nodded, his expression grim. “Aye, for now. He has gone into the Odinsleep. Mother is by his side, though Lady Eir is unsure how much time he will have. The poison has weakened him greatly.”

“So you are to become king?” Loki asked flatly, showing little concern for the current king of Asgard.

Thor looked darkly at him. “When father passes into Valhalla, then yes, I will become king. For now, mother will carry on his rule in title and I will act as an extension of him in court.”

Loki said nothing. For a moment, his eyes met hers and she saw the ache they held. “I will see about you later, princess, when we are in better company.” 

She nodded. “I would like that, Loki.” 

As his brother departed, Thor turned his attention back to his wife. “You were nearly killed,” he told her flatly. “Eir has told me you have a serious head injury, broken ribs, and the wound in your thigh is deep.”

“Only flesh wounds,” Inden smiled, cupping Thor’s cheek. “I will heal, Thor. I am not made from glass.”

“Thank the Norns,” he kissed her palm. “I do not know how I would rule without my queen at my side.”

“How fares Sif?” She asked, attempting to prop herself up and grimacing in discomfort. “And Gudrun?”

“Gudrun is still shaken, but she is well,” Thor smiled tightly. “Sif will mend. Lady Eir has placed her on bed rest until the child comes. She is in Fandral’s care.” 

Inden smiled knowingly. Perhaps the father of Sif’s child was not so elusive after all. “I was worried she had lost the babe.”

“I was worried I had lost you.” He placed a kiss to her temple, gently. “Thank the Norns Loki was able to get to you in time.” 

“Loki? Loki saved me?” she asked, stunned. 

“Aye,” Thor nodded. “And he worried himself ill after you. I have never seen him react that way, over anything. You two have a tight bond, it would seem. He cares for you so.” Inden noticed a slight tone of disgust in Thor’s statement.

“He is a good friend,” she agreed, running her fingers through Thor’s tangled hair. “But I am _your_ wife, Thor. My loyalty lies with you.”

The same haunted look appeared on Thor’s face once more as he stood, kissing her softly. “You need rest, and I must see to mother. If you need me for _anything_ , you will send for me at once.”

Inden nodded, pressing a kiss to Thor’s arm, and solemnly watching him depart.


	17. The Dead

The burial rites for the fallen members of Asgard were within a few days’ time. Inden fought tirelessly with Eir to let her attend (“Thor’s coronation is approaching, what kind of Allmother will I be if _do not make an appearance_?!”) though Lady Eir was just as obstinate as Inden herself (“You will make an even poorer Allmother if you spend the first few centuries of your rule tied up in bed!”)

Eventually, with Thor’s persuasion and word to keep his wife in full health, it was decided that Inden would join. A billowing black gown was crafted for her to wear, taking extra care for the dress to sweep the floor as to cover the princess’s wounds.

“I think they should be shown,” Thor had argued with the dressmaker. “Let Asgard know how brave their future queen is. How she did not shy away from battle, saving her own people with her own hands.” 

“This day is not about me,” Inden shook her head. “We must take care to remember what we have lost.” 

“My queen is wiser than me,” Thor placed a kiss to her forehead lovingly. “Thank the Norns I have such a wise, gentle figure, to rule by my side.”

In light of the circumstances, Thor had taken to ruling quite well. Although Odin’s condition was never far from his mind, Inden could tell that he quite enjoyed playing king to Asgard. However, there were subtle changes in his demeanor, making him appear more confident and suspicious of all around him…almost to the point of arrogance around her.

She did not care for it. 

Instead, she longed for Loki. Taking into account the little time between her hastened recovery and the funeral rites, Thor had also assigned guards to be by his wife’s side at all times- a side effect of his newfound paranoia. Inden yearned to know where exactly Loki’s head was at; he had looked so distraught at her bedside…but there were no shaking her newfound companions.

And then, one evening, as Thor stayed with his mother at his father’s beside, Loki appeared within their chambers. “I don’t have much time,” he began, “Father has taken a turn for the worst and Eir does not think there will be much time left, and I have cast a brief illusion as to fool the guard. But I had to see you- I did not want you to think I was abandoning you in my foolishness once more.” 

“I have not been avoiding you,” Inden quickly replied. “I have tried to seek you out but I’m scarcely alone.”

“It matters naught,” Loki took her hands in his, bringing them up to his lips. “The only thing that matters, is this; I am in love with you, Inden.”   
  
She laughed nervously. “Thor will have you executed.”

He held her face in his hands, their eyes meeting. “Tell me my feelings are not reciprocated, and I will happily go to the axe.”

There was a terribly pregnant pause, and then Inden’s eyes filled with tears. “I cannot. I cannot lie to you, my Loki. I have loved and desired you since the moment I met you.”

Loki’s lips met hers in a searing kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers, drawing her into him. “You should have been mine,” he growled against her mouth. “You belong with _me_.”

“I wish that more than anything,” Inden wept, clutching at Loki as though she were drowning in her sorrows. “I cannot live this lie anymore, I wanted to welcome death because it would have been easier than knowing you are not mine.”

“No,” Loki said sternly, kissing every inch of her face that he could. “I have always been yours, my Inden. My heart is yours, and forever will be.” He stilled, drawing away from her regretfully. “There is not much time now, but we _will_ be alone together again, soon. You have my word, my love" 

“Soon,” Inden echoed, kissing him passionately. With a glimmer of green, Loki had disappeared from sight. She sighed, a great weight lifted off her with her admission of love to him.

“My lady?” One of the guards called from beyond the door. “Prince Thor asks for your presence in the royal chambers.”

* * *

 

Thor’s face was red and his eyes were watery as he knelt at his father’s bedside. Frigga was emotionless in her mourning- she seemed weary, there were dark circles under her eyes. Loki stood in the corner of the room, seemingly unfazed by the circumstances.

Odin’s face was a pale, ashy color, seemingly devoid of any life. His skin seemed to be crafted out of thin parchment, and she was unable to tell if he still breathed.

“Is he?” Inden asked gently, sending an apologetic look to Loki as she took her place by Thor’s side. 

“No,” Loki said, staring at her with softness she had never seen on his face before. “Soon, though. Mother wished for the family to be together when it…occurs.” 

Frigga said nothing, holding her dying husband’s hand with a grace Inden could never hope to achieve. The clear, unspoken love between them was something she would never be able to find within her own marriage. 

The realization made her weep silently, as she gazed upon Thor’s grieving face. Inden briefly wondered if she would be so distraught at his bedside, or would she only feel a sense of relief?

The sounds of Odin’s rattled breathing from the bed stilled, and Thor’s giant hand enclosed around hers, to the point of pain. Frigga bowed her head in reverence, and Loki had the decency to do the same. 

Odin, the greatest king Asgard had ever known, was dead. 

“Allmother,” Inden sighed, squeezing Frigga’s hand. “I’m so sorry.” 

Frigga smiled sadly, gazing up at Inden. “I’m no longer Allmother,” she said. “That title now belongs to you.”


	18. The Coronation

The funeral rites and the coronation were separated only by a night.

Ljeinn helped the queen to be dress in her black garments, keeping her hair in a simple braid down her back. Luckily, the servant girl had managed to survive the Vanir attack by hiding in a wardrobe with a knife she had found in the kitchens.

Sometimes, Inden would hear her crying out during the night, in her smaller, adjoining chambers.

“It’s so sad about the Allfather,” Ljeinn sighed, lacing up the back of the dress with skill. “Do you miss him terribly?” 

Truth be told, Inden had hardly managed to forge a relationship with Odin. She had only seen him as the rest of the realms had seen him; a fierce and wise leader who garnered respect. “Not as much as Thor,” she answered truthfully. Thor had been increasingly distant and silent since his father’s passing; she was beginning to worry.

The funeral ceremony was brief; she stood in silence next to Thor and watched as Odin’s corpse sailed out to sea, encased in brilliant fire. Thuginn and Muninn, Odin’s beloved ravens, circled the sky where his body burned.

She gripped Thor’s hand, squeezing it encouragingly. “I’m so sorry,” Inden whispered to him. “I know I haven’t said it to you yet, and I truly am.”

“It was his time,” Thor answered, voice emotionless. “He served the realms well. I only hope that I can be as good a king as he.” 

“He was also your father,” She reminded him softly, rubbing his hand with her thumb reassuringly. “You have a right to grieve, Thor.”

Thor said nothing, shrugging off his wife’s comforts, and hastily departing as the ceremony concluded. Inden watched him leave, vaguely hurt.

“Emotional fool,” Loki’s voice said in her ear. Inden jumped, turning to face him and swatting his arm lightly.

 “You must stop doing that. You scare me half to death.”

“Well at least we’re at the right place,” Loki said with a light laugh, kissing her knuckles lightly. Inden smiled, in spite of herself, chastising him for being horrible. “I’m afraid I can’t muster up as much sentiment as Thor can. It was no secret that father favored him over me.”

“So you don’t grieve?” She asked him. “Not at all?”

“Only one parent has loved me, and she is still living.” Loki answered with finality, drawing Inden away from the mourning crowd. “You worry about Thor.”

Inden sighed. “ _He is still my husband_ ,” she hissed at Loki. “And at the very least, a friend, whom I love.

“You’re allowed to love him as platonically as you wish,” he smirked, pressing her up against the nearest wall. “But your heart will _always_ belong to me.”

She kissed him chastely, grinning at him. “Later, my darling. Tonight is not the night.”

“But we haven’t properly made up,” Loki whined, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Inden.

“After the coronation,” Inden laughed, catching his earlobe in her teeth. “And then I can _make you kneel_.” 

* * *

The next morning, Inden awoke alone. She hadn’t seen Thor since the funeral rites. 

“Ljeinn,” she called as the small servant girl scurried in front of her. “Have you seen Thor?” 

“No my lady,” Ljeinn shook her head grabbing the coronation gown Inden was to wear. “He did not return last night.” 

“Oh,” She allowed Lejinn to begin dressing her, biting her bottom lip. “No matter then. I’m sure he is busy preparing.”

“Of course, my lady,” the girl nodded, helping Inden into various layers of the most elaborate gown she had ever worn. “Your dressmaker has certainly outdone herself this time.”

Inden hummed, fingering the various layers of crimson and gold fabric. “I feel like an ornamental doll.”

The door burst open, and Ljeinn jumped back in shock. “Leave us,” Thor’s thunderous voice echoed darkly.

“But your highness, I must get my lady read-“

“ _Leave_!” Thor bellowed, driving his fist into the wall. Ljeinn screamed, all but running from the room.

“Are you _mad_?!” Inden cried, holding the dress up against her bare breasts. “How dare you-“ 

“How dare _I_?!” Thor roared, pulling Inden towards him by her hair. She screamed in pain, bringing her hand up to his face. “You deceive me _wife,_ and you ask _how dare I_?!”

“I have not deceived you!”  She screamed, driving her fist into Thor’s stomach. “You stink of mead! You know _nothing!”  
_

“ _YOU DON’T LOVE ME,”_ Thor cried, throwing Inden to the ground. She fell upon her back, gazing up at his red face and watery eyes. “Admit it,” the intensity in his voice gone. “You don’t.” 

“You know nothing of love, Thor,” Inden spat, propping herself up to glare at him fully. “If you think throwing your wife to the ground will win her affections.” She stood, discovering a sizeable rip running down the side of her gown. “I have been nothing but a model wife to you. I understand your grief, but I am _not a tool on which to unload upon_.”

“Inden,” He reached for her, his fingertips barely brushing her cheek. “Oh Norns...I am so sorry…I didn’t mean-“ 

Inden slapped him, the smack echoing across their chambers. “Leave my sight,” she snapped at him venomously. “Sober up. You are to become _king_ momentarily, unless your blind, drunken rage has caused your memory to falter. I will tend to you _later_.”

“I love you,” fat, ruddy tears, slid down Thor’s reddened cheeks. “I-“

“ _Out!_ ” Inden shrieked, slapping him once more. Thor stared at her, sobbing in earnest, before slamming the door shut.

She took a second to catch her breath, before calling for Ljeinn once more. “Send for the dressmaker,” Inden struggled to keep her voice steady. “My gown has been ripped.”

* * *

And then, not even an hour later, Thor was crowned Allfather. And Inden was there, in her proper place next to him, smiling and celebrating as though there was not a dark rage brewing inside her.


	19. The Celebration

Throughout the following feast, Thor constantly sought Inden’s eye. To the common onlooker, he seemed to be hiding his misery well, but his wife knew differently- the pain was evident in his eyes. Inden took no pity on him, relishing his discomfort as she smiled politely at him over her mead.

“Will you not forgive me, then?” he asked her in an undertone, struggling to keep up the façade of happiness.

“You think a sloppy apology and groveling will undo what you have done?” She snapped sweetly at him. “I will assess the damage in my own time. Now this is not the place to discuss this; tend to your guests, I will take my leave momentarily." 

Thor’s arm caught her bicep. “This is as much your celebration as it is mine. Stay.”

Inden drained her glass and stood, violently shrugging away his grip. “You mistake my softness for weakness,” she said, coldly. “I am your _wife_ , Thor, not some whore you may command as you wish.” 

She mingled in the crowd; politely chatting with the various guests in attendance, until she came upon one of the Warrior’s Three. “Fandral,” she greeted the warrior warmly, grasping his hand.

“Allmother,” Fandral beamed, bowing deeply before her. 

Inden blushed, pulling him upright. “That won’t be necessary. Please, how is Sif? I haven’t seen her since…”

He nodded grimly. “Sif is well. Eir has commanded her to bed until the child arrives, as you know. She sends her warmest regards and frustrations that she could not attend this evening.”

She smiled warmly at Fandral, clasping him on the shoulder. “Tell her I will visit her as soon as this…attention dies down. I’ve been meaning to for a while, I’m afraid.”   
  
“It is understandable, Allmother,” Fandral went to speak, but closed his mouth as a figure tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

“May I cut in?” Loki said smoothly, stepping past Fandral. The warrior looked slightly annoyed at the prince but said nothing, only bowing before Inden once more before making his leave.

Loki’s smile was tender as he faced her. “Allmother,”

Inden beamed, yearning to fall into her lover’s arms. “Loki.” 

“I believe you said something about wanting me on my knees,” Loki’s eyes were alight with mischief as he went to kneel. “Would here suffice? Or somewhere more… _private_?”

She laughed, shaking her head. “I’m afraid that here would keep court talking for centuries to come with what I have planned. It will have to be a private affair.”

“Of course,” Loki’s lips brushed against her cheek. “I cannot wait to rip that dress off of you,” his voice purred in her ear. “And fully sheath myself inside Asgard’s newest queen.” 

Inden gasped, immediately feeling her undergarments flood with arousal. “ _Loki_ ,” she said lowly, warningly. “This is a dangerous game you play. Thor is growing more paranoid; he accused me of being deceitful and unloving today.”

“Arrogant fool,” Loki snorted pulling away. “He rages because you do not worship him, body and soul, as he expects a wife would.”

She recalled earlier, of the fury in Thor’s eyes as he threw her to the ground. She felt herself prickle with newfound anger. “That role is reserved for you and you alone,” she told Loki, taking his hand. “Come. Let us continue this conversation in private.”   
  
“As you wish, Allmother,” Loki grinned. Inden turned briefly, meeting Thor’s eyes at the head table; his expression was full of anguish as he watched his wife leave the festivities hand in hand with his brother.

* * *

 

Later, after Inden had scrubbed the scent of sex from her skin, she heard Thor enter their chambers. Having sent the servants to bed, she greeted him with a cold stare. “What makes you think you can sleep next to me this night?” 

“Where did you go with him?” Thor slurred, stumbling towards her, unshed tears gleaming in his eyes. “Loki. I saw you leave with him. Where did you go with him?”

“And what business of it is yours?” She sat on the bed, arms crossed, regaling her husband with as much animosity as she could muster. “I won’t have this paranoid questioning again, Thor. Loki wanted to give me a book for my collection in private; a gift upon the coronation.”   
  
Thor snorted, sitting next to her. She resisted the urge to push him off the bed. “I wish you would look at me the way you look at him,” he mumbled, head in hands.

“Which way is that?”

“Like you _like_ me.” Thor slowly went to grasp her hand and hold it within his own. “It has not even been a full century since our wedding and you are no closer to loving me than when we first started courting. Sometimes it’s as if you don’t even _like_ me being around.”

“I like you plenty,” Inden sighed, relenting, as she let Thor hold her. “When you’re not tossing me around and making wild accusations.” 

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Thor repeated again, earnestly. “I just…I want my wife to love me.”

She bit her lip, for how could she love Thor when her heart already belonged to another? “In time,” she said instead. “Thor, things have not been easy. We have been attacked, your father died. We have not been able to know each other as a husband and wife should. You must be patient with me.” 

“And if it never happens?” He asked bitterly. “How long can I wait before I become the fool, Inden? I cannot force my love upon you.” 

“You cannot,” she agreed. “But for now, settle for my forgiveness.” She sprawled out the length of the bed, pulling Thor onto his back beside her. Inden’s lips met Thor’s, his beard rubbing against her face as their mouths moved in tandem. She could feel fresh tears on Thor’s cheeks.

“I am so afraid you will leave me,” he wept, even as Inden straddled him, shedding her clothes. 

“I’m right here,” she reassured him, placing his hands on her breasts and letting her eyes flicker closed. “Feel me, touch me. Know that I am real, and here with you _now_.” 

Thor nodded, his breathing become labored upon hearing his wife’s moans as he took her nipples between his fingers. He recaptured her mouth, as Inden pulled his manhood from his trousers, positioning it at her entrance.

“If this is not proof,” Inden gasped, beginning to move up and down upon his shaft. “That I like you _plenty_ ,” she moaned deeply as Thor thrusted back against her. “I do not know what else to do.” 

Thor was incoherent as they moved faster, her hands tangled in his hair, her lips suckling on his neck. He shifted the positions of his hips and Inden screamed into his skin, “Oh _yes,_ Thor, more! Right there!”

He nodded and they moved together wildly, all teeth and tongues and limbs until Inden cried out her release in a shrill wail and Thor’s hips stuttered not a moment later, a low moan torn from his throat. He laid her on the bed, gently, brushing the hair from her face. 

And as Thor declared his love for her once more, Inden saw _Thor_ , not some lust-driven hallucination of his brother meant to help her release. She had been present with him through all of it, knowing him as intimately as she had ever had since becoming his wife.

“I love you too,” Inden said.


	20. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay! School and life (in general) has been crazy, but thank you to those who have stuck with me!

The next day, Inden found herself incredibly drained from the previous night. Thankfully, Thor was gone before she awoke, giving her time to ponder over the sudden turn of events.

She had told him she _loved_ him…and meant it. Surely this is what she had wanted all along, to truly love her husband? Yet Inden wasn’t convinced. There was something nagging at her, something that turned her stomach sour when she pictured Thor grunting on top of her. It wasn’t disgust…in fact the image sparked arousal within her…it was more _…guilt._ Guilt that she wasn’t reacting to Loki’s face in ecstasy above her, guilt that she had freely given her love to his brother.

She loved Loki that Inden knew, although it was a different kind of love. She felt the raw, wild passion with Loki that drove her to the point of insanity and back- Thor’s love was more of a constant, steady pound, similar to the beat of her heart. It wasn’t extravagant, but more humble in its approach. 

As Inden walked the hallways of the palace, contemplating this new circumstance, she knew not of her destination. She heard a voice calling her through her reverie, and dream like, she turned, dazed.

“Ignoring me, are you?” Loki asked her, playfully, a mischievous look upon his face. “Better people to see are there, _Allmother_?”

“You know that’s not true,” Inden smiled tiredly. “Though I am trying to find Thor at this moment.”   
  
Something on Loki’s face changed. “The brute himself? Come to give him the good beating he deserves? Would you like my assistance?”

She frowned, taking Loki’s hands in hers. “He is my husband, Loki. Take care of how you speak.”   
  
Loki snorted, pulling closer so that he could speak in her ear. “He may be your husband in name, my dear, but know who _truly_ owns your heart.” 

Inden was unable to retort, as she saw Fandral approaching. “Later,” she hissed, stepping aside Loki.

“I’m not finished here,” Loki called, his voice pleasant, but tinged with a darkness that did not go unnoticed. 

“Allmother,” Fandral nodded at Inden, casting a look of annoyance over her shoulder at Loki. “Loki, I need a word in private with the Allmother.” 

“We _will_ speak later, Inden,” Loki snarled, shoving past Fandral as he stalked away.

“Take care of how you address the Allmother!” Fandral shouted after him. Inden placed a hand on his shoulder. “Relax. He is in one of his moods. It will pass. Now, what is this news you have for me?”

“Of course,” He nodded, shaking his head. “Right. This is difficult to say…but…ah…Lady Sif has instructed me…to give you this.” Fandral handed her a single piece of parchment.

Dread rose within Inden; even in the heat of battle, she had never seen Fandral so ill at ease. Slowly she began to read:

 

_Allmother,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I write this to you. I have had the babe- worry not, both he and I are in good health. I have done so in secret, for I knew that you would come looking for me if I didn’t. Do not blame Fandral; he knows not of this._

_I must leave Asgard. I wish I could tell you the reason for this, but I cannot. It is with our friendship in mind that I withhold this reasoning from you._

_Please know that my decision was not made lightly, and was made in the greatest respect for you and for the Allfather._

_I remain in your debt, my friend._

_-Sif_

“She’s…gone?” Inden asked incredulously crumpling the letter within her fist. “Fandral…you knew. You _must’ve_ known.”

“I helped her and the child leave,” Fandral admitted softly. “But she would not tell me why, nor what was written within the letter. Please forgive me, Allmother, but I made a promise to a sister in arms.”

“Does Thor know?” The full sense of betrayal was washing over her in waves.

“She instructed me to tell you first.”

“And Thor,” Inden continued, anger beginning to settle within her. “Does Thor know this illusive _reason_ , for her departure?” 

Fandral paused, a deeply unsettled look washing over his face. “I think not.”

“But you… _you_ do,” Inden stepped forward. “Tell me, Fandral.”

The warrior shook his head. “I cannot, Allmother. I have sworn not to tell.” 

“Tell your Allmother!” Inden cried, with a sudden intensity she could not trace. “Or I will consider it an act of treason.”

“Allmother, _please_ , I beg you...I _cannot tell_.” 

“Wife,” Thor’s deep voice came suddenly over Fandral’s shoulder. “What is the meaning of this? Why do you treat our friend so poorly?” 

“Sif is gone,” Inden spat at Thor. “Fandral helped her escape.” 

“You speak as though she was captive,” Fandral muttered. “Allfather, please, this is a discussion to have privately-“

“Sif is gone?” Thor asked slowly. “And the babe?” 

“He lives,” Inden nodded, tears springing to her eyes. “Gone with her. I know not where.”

“This…is a deep betrayal.” Thor’s eyes grew dark as he ran a hand across Inden’s cheek, catching her tears on his skin. “Fandral…my friend…I expected more of you.” 

“What I did, I did for the good of Asgard,” Fandral’s eyes met Thor’s, his face impassive. “One day, Allfather, you will understand that.”

* * *

As Inden returned to her chambers, she found Loki waiting for her. “I am in no mood for you,” she snapped at him.

Within an instant, Loki had grasped her wrists and thrown her against the nearest wall. “You were very rude, earlier,” he purred, his face looming in front of hers. “Perhaps I should punish you.”

“Unhand me Loki,” Inden snarled, “Thor will be here any moment.”

“Let him see,” Loki smirked. “I grow tired of this charade. Don’t you?” Then his lips claimed hers, roughly, passionately.

Inden’s eyes fluttered closed, if only for a moment, enjoying the feel of Loki’s lips upon her own. She could feel the strength of his passion, the sheer force of his love for her, and even as she pulled away, chastising him once more, she longed to embrace him once more, her heart pounding madly.

“I love Thor,” Inden admitted softly to Loki. “But I also love you, Loki.” 

He placed his hand upon her heart, feeling the muscle pound quickly. “Until my brother can warrant _this_ reaction from you,” Loki smiled smugly. “I have nothing to fear. You are _mine,_ Inden. And until you recognize that, I will gladly spend the rest of my lifetime convincing you.”

“Incorrigible brat.” She kissed him once more, chastely, and quickly before pushing Loki away.

Mere seconds later, Thor appeared, looking foul tempered. He stopped, eyeing his wife and his brother carefully. “Was I interrupting something?” 

“Don’t be silly, brother,” Loki laughed, clapping a hand on Thor’s shoulder as he glided away. “I will see you tomorrow, Allmother.”

Thor studied Inden carefully for a moment, who grew anxious under his scrutiny, before speaking. “I trust you, wife. Do not make me a fool for doing so."


	21. The Solution

“I have decided on a solution to deal with Vanaheim,” Thor sat in Asgard’s golden throne, Inden by his side. Although she remained composed and serene, her thoughts drifted to the argument they had several days before.

“I don’t want you seeing Loki anymore,” Thor had told her one day over morning meal. She had gagged on her juice.

  
“I hardly think that’s your choice.” She had moved a piece of meat around her plate, unable to meet her husband’s eyes. “Besides, Loki is your brother. What harm comes from me seeing him?”

“He is in love with you.” Thor said this to her plainly, as though he were discussing the weather. “I know Loki well enough to know this.”

Inden snorted, hiding her panic. “Don’t be absurd. We are friends. Nothing more.” 

“Not to him.” Thor took a long pull of mead, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“So what? You do not trust me?” Inden laughed bitterly at him. “I am your _wife_ , Thor. What else must I do to pledge my love to you, my allegiance to you?”

“It is not you I do not trust!” Thor roared, and she recalled several servants running away in terror. “My own brother seeks to _steal_ my wife from me! And you will choose his friendship over your _husband_?”

“You find deception where there is none, Thor,” She had sat in his lap and pressed kisses along his jaw, hoping to dissuade him. “My jealous king.” 

Thor moaned low in his throat, his large hands sneaking underneath Inden’s skirts. “Shall I leave marks?” he had growled, his grip on arm tightening considerably. “So that Loki…no the _Realms_ , will know to whom you belong?”

She had hated the words coming from him. They seemed so dark…so dominate, so unlike Thor. It pained Inden to know that she had done that to Thor, but as much as she hated to admit to herself, it was incredibly arousing to see a different side of him.

  
They had coupled ferociously on the breakfast table. The marks on the inside of her thighs and throat were still visible through the rouge Ljeinn had painted on her.

“I seek to broker a peace with the Vanir.” Thor’s words brought Inden out of her memories and into the present. Immediately, the court broke out into chaos. 

“Do not forget they killed your father, _Odinson_!” Cried one.

“Ask the Allmother! She experienced their brutality first hand! Surely she will make you see sense!” Shouted another.

Inden glanced at Thor fleetingly- she, as much as any, wanted the Vanir to burn for their brutality against Asgard and herself, but she knew better than to disagree with her husband, the _Allfather_ , in court. “I trust my husband to do what is right for the good of Asgard. Surely this is no exception.” 

The great hall filled with angry shouts once more. Still, all went silent as Thor slammed Gungir upon the ground. “Enough! Now listen well! We _will_ broker a peace with the Vanir!” 

“How?” Loki’s silken voice came from the crowd, as he glided towards the throne. Inden was unable to make his eye- she had been avoiding him since their last encounter, if only to protect him from Thor’s rage. “The time for diplomacy has passed, brother. They have already struck a mortal blow to us. The Vanir hold the power here.” 

“We will not attack,” Thor, growled, his grip on Gungir tightening, knuckles going white. “I have been made an offer by Queen Vaeroa. We will institute peace through marriage.” 

“Wonderful,” Loki snorted. “Though as I recall, your wife stands next to you, unless you’ve found someone more suited to your tastes?” 

“Loki,” Inden breathed, half in anger, half in fear. “Stop this.” 

“ _Leave us!!”_ Thor bellowed, and immediately the hall emptied. “You too, wife.”

“I will not,” She said heatedly to her husband. “You will not discuss me if I am not present.” 

“Yes, Thor,” Loki purred, anger in his eyes as he stepped closer. “I think that lovely Inden needs to hear what I have to say.”   
  
Thor let out a roar of annoyance before jumping to his feet, palm outstretched, calling Mjolnir to him. “ _Enough_ of your treachery, Loki! I will deal with it no more!”

“ _My_ treachery?” Loki shouted, his posture going rigid. “You speak of _my_ treachery?! You dare to-“

“ _YOU WILL MARRY QUEEN VAEROA_ ,” Thor shouted directly in his brother’s face, Mjolnir glinting dangerously in his palm. “You will marry a proper suitor and you will cease _chasing after my wife_.” 

For a few tense seconds, Loki said nothing. His eyes met Inden’s in a mix of anger, confusion, and need. Finally, he took a deep breath and turned his attention back to his irate brother. “You’re right. I am in love with your wife, brother.”   
  
In an instant, Thor swung and Mjolnir connected square in Loki’s chest, propelling him backwards across the vast hall. Inden screamed, but the sound didn’t seem to leave her throat.

Loki lay in a motionless heap. 

“The only reason you still breathe,” Thor growled through heaving breaths. “Is because you are my brother. But take care- if I even _see_ you near my wife, I will not show this mercy again. I suggest you transfer this misguided… _love_ …onto your new wife.” 

Inden’s eyes never left Loki’s crumpled form, even as Thor grabbed her shoulder roughly, forcing her to leave the room with him. It was only as she passed by him that Loki raised his head, staring at Thor’s predatory grip on her and the bite marks on her neck that such an expression of sorrow passed over him that Inden began to silently weep. 


	22. The Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of smut this chapter...

Inden snuck out of their chambers in the dead of night to see Loki. She was hardly able to sleep, Thor’s rage and Loki’s admission fresh in her mind. She rushed to his chambers silently, only to find him standing outside them, seemingly waiting for her.

“This is not wise,” he told her, but let her inside anyway. Immediately, she fell into his arms. 

“I am a coward,” Inden mumbled into Loki’s chest. “I did nothing to stop him.” 

“Thor’s anger will subside,” Loki ran a hand down her back reassuringly. She cherished his touch, melting into it. “But I think, perhaps, he is right after all.” 

Inden moved away then, staring up at him in disbelief. “What? You _agree_ with Thor? You will marry this Vaeroa?”

“I have no options on whether I marry her or not,” Loki said grimly, placing his chin on the top of her head. “But I think it is for the good of all if I try to make the best of it.”

“These are Thor’s words, not yours,” Inden snapped at him, shocked. “Have you grown tired of me?”

“It is not for me that I do this,” he sighed, running a hand through his raven hair, releasing her. “ _You_ are unable to choose, Inden. You are unsure of what you want. If you can tell me that you want me, and completely _mean_ it, then I am yours.”

“I love you.” Her eyes glistened with tears for the second time that evening. “You know that, Loki. I hope that you do.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed, a sad smile crossing his face. “But you love _him_ too.”

Inden closed her eyes, taking a shaky breath. “ _He’s_ changed,” she murmured softly, letting the tears fall. “Perhaps I’ve changed too.” 

“I do not blame you,” Loki’s nose brushed hers. “Anyone would choose Thor over me. He is king. He can give you much more than I ever could.” 

“That’s not true,” She kissed him softly, squeezing his hands. “You love me. What else could I ask for?”

“Your words are sweet,” Loki said against her lips. “But you will not sway me. We cannot continue, my love. We both need to accept that our fate lies elsewhere.”

His next kiss was so full of passion and longing that it caught Inden off guard. She fell backwards, onto the prince’s bed, Loki settling in between her legs. “That’s not to say,” he smirked, although it was tinged with melancholy. “That we cannot depart properly.” 

Inden moaned, kissing him back fiercely. He slowly, lovingly, discarded her nightclothes and pressed kisses from her collarbones to her breasts. She gasped and threaded her fingers in his hair, murmuring words of encouragement. A nip of Loki’s teeth told her that she was understood, and his face moved lower, positioning himself at her cunt.

“You said Thor could give me more than you ever could,” Inden panted, pressing a hand to Loki’s forehead to get him to pause. “Thor has _never_ done this.”

Loki grinned wolfishly. “He always was a fool.” And his lips enclosed around her entrance, his tongue tasting her most sensitive part. She screamed, and immediately his hand clasped over her mouth. “Now, now, as much as I _love_ the delicious sounds you make, pet, we can’t have Thor come running.” The vibrations sent shockwaves of pleasure through her. 

Her release came too quickly, and when it finally subsided, Inden was begging for him to enter her; it seemed that Loki could not fulfill her wishes fast enough. 

“So impatient,” he chided, though the small catch in his voice as he slid into her made her glow with victory. He set an even pace, moving against her slowly and deeply, so that their hips met flush. “My love, _my_ heart.” 

“I love _you_ , Loki,” Inden cried, feeling her second release nearing. “No matter what, I love _you_.”   
  
He kissed her, a mess of teeth and tongue, before groaning into her mouth and spilling deep inside her.

* * *

 

Inden awoke the next morning feeling empty. Ljeinn tried to cheer her as she dressed her, but to no avail.

“ _Smile,_ my lady,” Ljeinn urged her as she smoothed her gown. “You look so sad.”

“I’m fine, Ljeinn,” Inden tried to reassure the girl with a false smile. “Why wouldn’t I be happy? I am married to a man I love, the kingdom flourishes. Everything is right in my world.” 

“Of course, my lady,” Ljeinn nodded. “But I don’t believe you.” She added, almost to herself. 

Inden laughed, touching the girl’s cheek. “You know me too well, I’m afraid. But it is nothing to worry yourself over. Just a mood that will pass.”

“Did I hear that my love needs cheering?” Thor’s booming voice echoed from the doorway. He emerged with a bouquet of Asgard’s finest flowers within his meaty grip. “Perhaps these will help.” 

Inden smiled graciously and kissed her husband upon his stubbled cheek. “You’ve seen your mother.”

He nodded. “She sends her regards. We discussed Loki, and his bride to be.” 

“When will she arrive?” 

“Today,” Thor ran a thumb down her cheek, lingering at her lips. “We will go to meet her with Loki.”

“Leave us, Ljeinn,” Inden told the servant girl before turning her attention back to Thor. “You think that wise? After how your last interaction with him went?”

Thor sighed and sat on their bed; it groaned with the effort of holding his strong frame. “We must. I am the Allfather- it is my duty.”

She sat next to him, interlacing her fingers with his own. “You are being a wise ruler, Thor. Your father would be proud.”   
  
Immediately, Inden saw Thor’s blue eyes fill with tears; however, as quickly as they had come, they were gone. “Here you are, cheering me, my queen, when I should be cheering you.” He pulled her into a deep kiss.

As they kissed, Inden soon felt the steady weight of Thor on top of her, his manhood pressing insistently into her thigh. His large hands fondled her breasts as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin of her neck. “I am nothing without you, my heart,” Thor moaned into her ear. 

A wave of guilt washed over her, as she remembered Loki’s feverish words of passion, spoken to her only the night before. “Please,” was all she managed to say, words of love to Thor unspoken in her throat.

For she once again, imagined Loki.

It was then, with Thor thrusting into her with all his might, that it all became clear; she loved Thor, that much was true, but she truly _did_ belong to Loki. Her heart, her soul, was inherently intertwined with her husband’s brother.

And as Thor grunted his completion into her ear, and as Inden flailed her way through her own, she felt the tears roll down her face. 


	23. The Queen

They stood on the bifrost as the light faded into hues of purple over Asgard. Inden was by Thor’s side, staring at the back of Loki’s head.

If only she could tell Loki her epiphany, perhaps she could prevent everything from changing.

“Thor,” she asked her husband, in a sudden burst of courage. “I’m rather cold- could you fetch me my cloak?”

“Have mine,” Thor smiled, unfastening the crimson fabric from his armor.

“No,” she said awkwardly, her hands trembling. “I’d rather have my own. Please?”

“Alright,” Thor shrugged, planting a kiss on Inden’s cheek. “Anything for my queen. I will return momentarily.” He left with a warning look at Loki, seemingly glaring into the back of his brother’s head.

The second Thor was out of earshot, Inden grabbed Loki’s upper arm, forcing him to look at her. “I need to say something,” she said breathlessly.

Loki frowned. “Inden, please. Now is not the time-“

“ _There_ is no other time!” She urged him, as the bifrost began to spin in front of them. The wind picked up as brilliant colors flashed in front of her eyes, causing her to see Loki in Technicolor. “ _Please_ , Loki, you must-“

“Allmother,” Heimdall’s gravelly tone spoke. “Prince Loki. I present to you, Queen Vaeroa of Vanaheim.”

Vaeroa looked as regal and dangerous as her name. She was tall and lithe, with skin as pale as the moon. Her black hair fell long in ringlets down her back, and her garment covered little of her supple form. Golden, sheer fabric covered her breasts and her waist, but nothing else, leaving the view of her legs and taut stomach unimpeded. Her eyes were a piercing dark blue, and her lips were painted in a similar shade of gold. “So this is Asgard?” She said, in a peculiar accent. “It is very cold.”  
  
“Vaeroa,” Loki said smoothly, pushing past Inden. “You look even lovelier than the last time I saw you.” He kissed her hand demurely, though Inden noted the way his eyes moved up and down her curves. She felt bile rise into her throat.

Vaeroa laughed. “I was a child the last time you visited my realm,” She glowed under his praise. Inden very much wanted to strangle her. “But your flattery is _always_ welcome,” she looked past Loki and stared directly at Inden. “And who is this?”

“This is Allmother Inden, Thor’s wife,” Loki said pleasantly, without any trace of awkwardness. Inden bowed, finding it difficult to speak. “Thor will be along shortly.”

“She looks terrified!” Vaeroa laughed, stepping in front of Inden. “And so small.”

“Forgive me,” Inden said pleasantly, anger teeming under the surface of her words. “I have never visited your realm. My travels outside of Asgard are sparse." 

“Vaeroa!” Thor called, striding up to the bifrost and kissing the woman’s hand. “We have looked forward to your arrival. I see you’ve met my wife, Inden?”

“Yes,” Vaeroa nodded, suddenly appearing bored. “Lovely to see you, Allfather. But I am very tired from my journey…I would like to see my chambers now. Loki?”

“We are merely courting, Vaeroa,” Loki said with a chuckle. Inden glared at him darkly; he seemed not to notice. “Asgardian customs is that we have separate chambers until the wedding. I’m sure Inden could-“

“I will have my handmaiden, Ljeinn, show you,” Inden interjected hastily, the thought of spending time alone with Vaeroa making her sick. “I’m afraid I am not feeling well.”

“Oh,” Thor’s arm wrapped around her waist protectively. “Do you need someone to accompany you back, my love?”

“I will fare well,” she kissed him briefly before departing, sparing one last look at Loki and his bride-to-be. Vaeroa was laughing once more, running her hand down Loki’s arm. He seemed to be enjoying himself as well, smiling and nodding politely when appropriate.

It was then Inden knew, with a heavy heart, that she had missed her chance.

* * *

 

Inden arrived at the feast that night increasingly depressed. She had seen little of Thor since Vaeroa’s arrival; she suspected he was negotiating the finer aspects of the treaty with Vanaheim. He arrived late to the feast, Loki and Vaeroa in tow.

“Wife,” Thor greeted her, taking his seat next to her with a kiss. “I trust you haven’t been waiting long." 

“Long enough,” Inden muttered under her breath, noting that Vaeroa had changed into an even shorter crimson gown. She was sitting so close to Loki, she appeared to be drifting onto his lap. “Did everything go well with Vaeroa?”

Thor nodded obliviously, his wife’s sour disposition going unnoticed as he took a long drink of mead. “There will be a great peace between the realms. Vaeroa has been more than gracious for her part.”

“I’m sure.” Inden peered at Loki over her goblet; he seemed so…happy. It was as though she were seeing him for the first time. Perhaps this was for the best...even though Inden could not let herself accept it.

As the servants began to deliver the food, and as more alcohol entered Inden’s system, she became daring. “So Vaeroa,” Inden smiled. “May I ask how you acquired your title?”

“That’s rather bold,” Vaeroa laughed, though something in her eyes shifted. “My brother is the current king. Our parents were killed in an old war; they rest in Valhalla.”

“Forgive me,” Inden felt herself becoming poisonous but could not stop herself. “Was it _his_ idea to attack us?” There were murmurs of agreement at the end of the table.  
  
Thor gripped her thigh almost painfully underneath the table. Vaeroa continued smiling, although it no longer reached her eyes. “Of course. Why else would I agree to this if I wished Asgard ill?”

“Such things are better left in the past,” Thor said warningly, his hand still resting dangerously on Inden’s thigh. “This is a celebration.”

“I agree,” Vaeroa raised her glass to Thor’s words. Loki kept his eyes fixated on Inden, his face impassive. "Dwelling on the past will only serve you ill, Allmother." 

“Again, forgive me,” Inden muttered, moodily stabbing at her plate. “I spoke out of turn. My deepest welcome to our realm, Vaeroa.”

“Forgotten,” She had returned to threading a finger through Loki’s hair flirtatiously. “Besides, I am extremely… _lucky_ …to have captured this bachelor. Yes?”

Loki blushed slightly, hiding his embarrassment by taking a long drink. “I do not know if I would refer to myself as such.”  
  
“Loki has very…particular tastes,” Thor said with a bitter laugh. “It is about time he takes a wife of his own.”

“I agree.” Inden hated herself for agreeing with Thor, watching as Loki turned his face away. “I only want the best for Loki. He is a dear friend.”  
  
Inden raised her glass in toast; the rest of the guests followed, until the meal finally concluded in tense silence. She tried to fight back the jealousy creeping up her gut when Loki offered to show Vaeroa her quarters, but was ultimately unable. 


	24. The Illness

Inden awoke the next morning feeling as though she had not slept at all. Her eyes were heavy and her body ached so deeply that she felt it down to her bones.

She blamed it on her sour mood. Perhaps Vaeroa’s presence itself was a toxin, slowly working its way through her bloodstream.

“Still in bed, my love?” Thor entered their chambers jovially. He had just returned from court and seemed to be in lovely spirits, despite the uncomfortable dinner they had shared only hours ago. “It is a most beautiful day, you should accompany me to the battlefield. I wish to spar.”

She groaned, turning away from her husband. “Leave me, Thor. I feel terrible.”

“Too much wine?” He joked, but all trace of humor left Thor’s face as he looked upon the form of his wife. “Oh…shall I send for Lady Eir?”

Inden shook her head, struggling to sit up. Her stomach churned uncomfortably with each passing motion. “It will pass. I believe last night’s tension has done nothing for my current state.” 

Thor’s face grew hard. “Aye. My brother’s intended is certainly…spirited. But you will do well to hold your tongue, wife. We need this union to work.” 

“So you do not trust me, then?” She narrowed her eyes at Thor, the ache in her body temporarily muted. “I thought I had put this jealousy to bed. Quite literally, I may add.”

He shook his head, remaining tense where he stood. “It is not _you_ I do not trust, my queen. My brother is known to be quite…persuasive. It is not outside the realm of possibility for him to sabotage this union for his own motives. We need this to succeed to ensure peace throughout the realms.” Thor’s own, hidden motives for Loki’s marriage lay unspoken between them.

Inden sighed, struck with another wave of nausea. “Thor, Vaeroa is gorgeous. Loki is, no doubt, enamored with her. Please lay this anger to rest.” 

Thor smiled, placing a hand on her head. “It is forgotten, my love.” He frowned. “Are you sure you will not have me send for Eir? You feel rather clammy.”

“I’m fine,” She forced a smile, standing and breathing in deeply through her nose as nausea struck once more. “Besides, you’re right; it is a beautiful day. I think I’d like to watch you spar.”

 

* * *

 

  
Trying to ignore the churning in her gut, Inden accompanied Thor to the training grounds. Surprisingly, she spotted Loki sparring with Fandral, using his sedir to envelop the perimeter into green flames.

“No fair, Loki!” Fandral cried, nearly diving into the fire and losing his facial hair in the process as he dodged Loki’s dagger. “There is no need for your tricks here!” 

Loki laughed and sent a double of himself behind Fandral. “You say that only because you do not possess them, Fandral. Perhaps it would do you best to be more… _observant_.” The copy in back of Fandral struck, leaving a jagged wound on Fandral’s cheek. Blood dripped onto his sandy beard as he gaped angrily at Loki.

“I believe that is match.” Loki said smugly.

A single sound of applause came from behind Inden. She turned only to find Vaeroa standing there, in an even more revealing outfit than before. Scraps of tawny fabric hugged her breasts and hips poorly, leaving her midriff and legs exposed, and even doing a poor job to hide what existed underneath. She smiled coyly at Inden, flipping her glossy black hair over her shoulder. “He is a marvelous warrior, isn’t he Allmother?”

Inden nodded politely. “Yes. My brother is very gifted in his sedir.” 

Vaeroa’s grin widened, highlighting rows of perfect white teeth. “He is gifted in other things as well, isn’t he?” 

Inden faltered, feeling as though Vaeroa’s words had struck her physically. “E-excuse me?” 

The Vanir queen just smiled wolfishly, raising her eyebrows. “He is quite gifted in diplomacy, is he not?”

Inden set her jaw, watching Thor fasten his armor and grab Mjolnir over Vaeroa’s shoulder. He walked onto the field confidently, and both brothers began to spar in earnest. “You are lucky to have him.”

“Indeed,” Vaeroa nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Come. Let us watch them together. We are to be family, after all.”

Inden bit her tongue, wanting to correct the Vanir Queen. The scar on her thigh throbbed with a phantom pain as she remembered the attack that had cost Odin his life. “I suppose,” she said instead.

Vaeroa raised an eyebrow at that. “You suppose? Isn’t that the product of marriage? Or do I have your Asgardian customs confused?” 

The sun felt too hot on Inden’s skin. Her stomach churned painfully once more as she watched the whirling figures of Thor and Loki, locked in battle. “I’m sorry, I misspoke,” she said, beginning to feel light headed. “I believe the heat is affecting me…”

“My lady?” Fandral appeared behind her, wiping the sweat and blood from his face. “Are you alright? You look unwell. 

It was too hot and everything was becoming too bright. She felt as though she were going to vomit or collapse, as she opened her mouth to alert Fandral.

“Eir,” Inden managed to stammer before collapsing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the hiatus- school has been keeping me busy. I'll try to upload more frequently, but no guarantees!  
> Thanks to all that have stuck with this. You're the best. <3


	25. The Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who's sent me messages and reviews over the years asking me to continue. A lot in my life has certainly changed, but I'll do my best to come back and finish this one up. Much love!

“Congratulations,” Eir said, peering over the soul forge to meet Inden’s eyes. “You are with child.” Her heart felt as though it momentarily stilled.

“Impossible,” she whispered. She had been sneaking herbs from Frigga’s garden since she had started laying with both of her lovers, in order to protect against such an eventuality. “I have taken measures against this. With Odin dying and the war with Vanaheim...the time isn’t right.”

“It never is the right time for a child,” Lady Eir smiled knowingly, helping Inden sit up. “No one is ever truly ready to become a parent. But I know the Allfather will simply be overjoyed with the news, so you needn’t worry about his reaction.”

Inden smiled, although her anxiety did not stem from Thor’s reaction. He often expressed to her his excitement to start a family, to see her grow round with his child. She suspected this half genuine sentiment, and half a way to visibly show his ownership over her to Loki. “Forgive me, Lady Eir. I’m just a little overwhelmed. This was certainly unexpected.”

“Of course, Allmother,” Eir smiled warmly, patting her hand. “Is it alright if I allow the Allfather to come in? I’m afraid he’s been causing a fuss since you collapsed and I can only hold him so long. He’s prone to destroy the building at this rate.”

She laughed in spite of herself. Yes, that was indeed Thor. Always so patient and mild. “Yes, please, send him in.”

“Wife!” Thor bellowed, nearly knocking the healer down with the force of his entry into the medical chambers. “You frightened me so, I nearly went to Valhalla! Are you unharmed? Are you ill?”

“Thor, my husband, relax,” Inden took Thor’s large hands within her own smaller ones, searching his face as collected her thoughts. “It is quite the opposite. I...I am with child. You are to be a father.”

For once in his life, Thor seemed to be speechless. His mouth opened and closed several times, although his grip on Inden’s hand did not falter. “I...you...I cannot...I am going to be a father?!” His eyes shone with tears and his voice dropped to a raspy whisper as he cradled Inden’s face within his hands.

“Aye, we are to become parents,” She nodded, tears springing to her own eyes at watching the pure joy evident on Thor’s face.

Thor then captured her in a bruising kiss, the force of which nearly left her breathless. She laughed against his lips and the scratch of his beard as she reciprocated the kiss, her mind at ease for the first time in years.

* * *

 

A few days later, Frigga arranged for herself and Inden to have a meal within her gardens. Thor had been surprisingly tight-lipped about the pregnancy, not wanting to take the spotlight away from the upcoming marriage.

While the buzz of the new child filled Inden with anxiety, it also brought her a sizable amount of peace. She spent less time overanalyzing Loki’s actions towards her (and towards Vaeroa) and instead reading whatever she could about pregnancy and child raising. She knew that there would be countless nannies and chambermaids available to her as Allmother of Asgard, but being raised in a modest family had given her the intent to mostly raise the child herself.

“You’re pregnant,” Frigga gasped the moment Inden saw her upon entering the gardens. The former Allmother pulled her into a tight embrace. “Don’t worry, Thor didn’t say anything. I can tell just from your face and your figure.”

“Has it really changed so?” Inden laughed, studying herself. “I won’t start to show so soon, after all.”

“Not only the belly grows with pregnancy, my daughter,” Frigga winked, sitting among the fragrant flowers and herbs. “I’m sure my son has taken keen notice of that.”

She felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. Thor had noticed her breasts growing, and had expressed his rabid interest on more than one occasion. Still, to have his mother commenting on it was mortifying.

“I’m surprised to be expecting a grandchild this soon,” Frigga continued, ignoring Inden’s discomfort. “What with all the smartweed disappearing.”

Instantly, Inden sobered. She thought she had been so discreet, so careful in procuring the smartweed herb to keep her sterile. She had overseen the planting of new crops herself, in order to keep the number of plants correct. “How did you notice?”

“I was young once,” Frigga smiled, although her words were laced with a tinge of sadness. “But I suspect this reluctance for children has more to it than just parenting nerves. Loki is involved, is he not?”

“Whatever Thor told you is false.” She said firmly, shaking her head defensively. “He seeks problems where there are none. Loki and I are friends, nothing more.”

“Anything you say I will not tell Thor,” Frigga reached for Inden’s hands, cradling them within her own. “I know how lonely it is to be Allmother, and since Lady Sif has left us, how little female confidants you have. I only wish to bring you peace, my daughter, which is the same wish I have for all my children.”

Inden felt tears form within her eyes as she stared at her lap, unable to look upon the mother of both of the men she loved. “I have committed a grave injustice against both of your children, Allmother. I am not fit to be placed within the same category as them.”

“You are my daughter, as much as they are my blood.” Frigga rubbed soothing circles on her skin. “I know how intensely you love him. Loki. One must be blind not to notice the looks you two share. And I also know how deeply you care for Thor, so much so, that you would put your own happiness aside to ensure his. The only injustice here is being committed against yourself, my daughter. Do not be so hard on yourself for a choice you did not consciously make.”

“I cannot stand to see Loki with that horrible woman,” Inden wept freely, feeling the tumultuous emotions that had plagued her for so long finally being set free, like water from a dam. “But I cannot stand to hurt him any longer. I am to be mother to Thor’s child. My path is set.”

“Are you certain the babe is Thor’s?” Frigga asked gently, and Inden felt her blood run cold. She recalled distinct instances in the past with both men that occurred right around the time of conception. The child could belong to either one. She felt bile rise in her throat, imagining the birth and the babe emerging with coal-black hair and sharp green eyes.

“Oh...oh no...Allmother- no, mother...I can’t be sure,” Inden shook her head wildly, sobbing harder. “Thor will have us killed for this, both the babe and myself.”

“Thor has always been blinded by emotion, this is true. However, this can work to your benefit,” Frigga stood, pacing in the soft grass. “He will be so taken with the child once it is born that I know he will blindly accept it as his own. He will not touch a hair on either of your heads, or he shall feel my wrath.”

“I...I cannot thank you enough,” Inden wiped her eyes, wrapping her arms around Asgard’s former queen. “But...I must know. Do you hate me? For what I have done to them?”

“I could never hate you, my child,” Frigga hushed her soothingly, rubbing her back comfortingly. “I was young and in love once, and while I wish that neither of my children to be hurt, I knew this was certain when I saw them look upon you. You must be a truly remarkable woman to have captured both my sons’ hearts so.”


End file.
